


Protector

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/M, Language, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Sam, Dean, and Castiel rescue a nephilim being held captive by demons, they work to help her recover and then send her on her way. They never expected to find a new friend and ally. Sam is the most amazed when he finds himself becoming attached and protective of her. Sam x OC (Riley) multi-chapter story.





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley popped into the bunker covered in demon’s blood.  His jacket and shirt had been ripped, his tie cut in half, and his face cut open.  He hated that he had to come to the Winchesters for help, but he didn’t have anyone else who would be willing to help him out with his delicate problem.

 

He shook the blood from his stolen angel blade as he heard Dean yell.  “Crowley, what the hell are you doing here?”  Crowley could hear the frustration in his voice.  It wasn’t as if they were on great terms, but at least they stopped trying to kill him right away.

                                                                                                

“Hello, squirrel.”  He looked up and saw Sam, Dean, and Castiel sitting around a table.  “Moose.  Feathers.”  He said flatly, simply acknowledging their existence.  He moved to try to fix his attire. 

 

“What do you want, Crowley?”  Sam asked shortly.  He set his beer down as he stared at the King of Hell.  Crowley never came unless he wanted something.  Sam wished that he would just get to the point instead of the song and dance.

 

“So short with me, Moose.”  Crowley scoffed.  “But very well.”  He walked up to the table and looked down over the two hunters and angel.  “I have a problem that I need your help to deal with.”

 

“Why would we want to help you, Crowley?”  Castiel growled up at the demon.  Crowley allowed his eyes to catch the angels as they stared at each other. 

 

“Because you goodie goods like to save people.  But if you would rather the poor person to continue to be tortured by demons…”  He let his voice trail off as he turned away from them, making a show as if he was going to leave.

 

“Crowley!”  Sam yelled after him.  “Who’s in trouble?”      

 

He turned back with a smirk on his face.  “Oh, Moose, I can always count on that bleeding heart of yours.”  He looked over the motley crew as he continued.  “I have some rouge demons trying to dethrone me.”

 

He ignored the snide comment that came from the elder brother.  “They have captured something with grace, probably an angel.”

 

At that, Cas stood up so quickly the chair fell backwards, his tan trench coat moved around his legs.  “Where are they?”

 

Crowley sighed.  “I can take you there.  Frankly, I don’t care about the source, but the demons have been draining its grace to make weapons to use against me. So here’s the deal…you will go take out the demons and save the hostage, and I won’t kill you.”  Crowley gave a soft smirk.

 

“We don’t make deals with you, Crowley.  Not anymore.’  Dean stated flatly as he stood up.  “But we will save whoever they have captured.” 

 

Crowley nodded as he watched them move around, gathering supplies.  One by one they came back over to him.  Cas was the first.  His usual suit and trench coat with his angel blade in his hand.  Next was Dean.  His jean pockets were stuffed with salt bags, holy water, and devil’s trap bullets.  His favorite gun was loaded in his hands.  Sam followed up, decked out as much as Dean.  “Well, then.  Shall we?”  Crowley said as he snapped his fingers, taking him and the others from the bunker to the front of an abandoned warehouse. 

 

Crowley sat upon a half crumbled wall and crossed his arms.  “Have fun.”

 

Dean turned to face him, his ears turning red with anger.  “You aren’t coming?”

 

“This is your job, not mine.  I’ll be here when you are done.  Think of me as your ride.”  Crowley snapped back.  The whole reason he went to them was so he didn’t have to deal with it.

 

The boys shook their heads as they turned to go into the warehouse.  The three of them moved silently through the warehouse.  There was a sinking feeling in Sam’s stomach as they moved.  There was no sign of demons or anyone.  Was this a trap set by Crowley?  He turned to his brother and Dean nodded, as if he was agreeing with the thought Sam just had.  Sam went to say something when they heard movement and moans. 

 

It sounded like a struggle, as if someone was in a great deal of pain.  It also sounded like a woman.  Sam’s senses went on high alert as he ran down the hall towards and open door.  He heard Dean and Cas following behind. 

 

As they neared the door, four demons stepped out to stop them.  Sam swung and struck down the first demon with ease.  Dean and Cas were working on their own, which left the final one.  It’s eyes turned black and a smile appeared.  “I should’ve known Crowley would send you…the king’s dogs.”

 

Sam’s blood boiled.  “We’re no ones dogs.”  He threw his body against the demon, sending them into the end room.  In the struggle, Sam’s blade was knocked from his hand, leaving him to use the holy water.  He pinned the demon beneath him as he emptied the flask on its face. 

 

The demon screamed out as Sam quickly spoke an exorcism.  The demon thrashed as Sam said the last few lines, causing the black fog to leave the body and drug back down to hell. 

 

Sam rose from the floor and he heard movement to his left.  On instinct, he grabbed his fallen blade and turned into a fighting stance to the sound.

 

The first thing he saw was the brown eyes.  They radiated fear and pain and something else.  Sam wasn’t sure what it was, but it knocked the wind out of him.  His heart dropped and his stomach churned as he took in the body that belonged to those eyes. 

It was a woman.  She had brown hair that was covered in blood, dirt, and looks like it had been chopped at.  Her face was swollen and cut up.  She had a black eye.  She was gagged with a filthy cloth that wrapped around her head.  Her body was cut, bruised, and broken.  Her arms were up above her head, her hands shackled.  The chains were pulled tight as she kneeled on her knees, which were cut up.  Her stomach was flat, her ribs protruded out, as if she was starving.

 

His eyes flashed to her eyes and slowly put down his blade.  “It’s okay.”  He said softly, not wanting to frighten her.  “I’m here to help you.  I’m going to get you out of here.”  He kept eye contact with her while he took a step forward. 

 

He saw her eyes dart to the door, then fill with panic.  She scrambled to her feet and tried to back away, crying out against the gag.  The chains went taught as she pulled against them, ripping her skin open.

 

Sam turned as he saw Dean and Cas walk in.  “She’s not an angel.”  Cas said matter-of-factly.  “She’s a Nephilim.”  Cas looked the woman in the eyes then held his hands out.  “I’m not going to hurt you.” 

 

Sam turned back and saw her collapsed in the corner.  “Cas, what’s wrong?”  Sam knew the lore on Nephilim, but he couldn’t figure out why she freaked out seeing Cas.

 

“Nephilim are children of an angel and human.  Heaven sees them as an abomination, thus they are hunted and killed.”

 

Dean reached around and grabbed Cas’s arm.

 

“I’m not going to kill her, Dean.  I do not carry a distaste for her kind.  They are normal people trying to live normal lives.  The only difference is that they have grace and abilities.”

 

“So, she has angel mojo?”  Dean asked looking at the woman with sad eyes.

 

“Yes.  How powerful it is depends on her angel sire.” 

 

Sam sighed and watched her.  “We have to get her out of here.”  He said as he slowly stepped forward.  He made it to her side and took of his jacket, draping it over her shoulders.  “You’re safe now.”  He looked down at the wrist cuffs and saw strange markings. “Cas?”

 

Sam had to wrap an arm around her small body to keep her from running from Cas.  Once he kneeled down and shattered the chains, she seemed calmer.  “These are enochian. It is a warding that blocks grace.  It’s keeping her from using her angelic abilities.”

 

“Here.”  Dean called out as he tossed over some keys he pulled form one of the bodies.  Sam reached down to undo the cuffs but the woman pushed away.  She held her hands to her chest and pulled the jacket around her.

 

“I don’t think she wants them off.”  Sam said as he looked at the woman.

 

“It hides her grace from others, perhaps we should leave them for now.”  Cas spoke.  The woman gave a gentle nod as if she agreed.

 

“Alright, fine.  Let’s get her out of here and to a hospital.”  Sam said as he reached over to help her on her feet.  She was a bit uneasy, leaning on Sam for strength.

 

When they made their way out, Crowley was waiting for them.  “To the bunker.”  Dean called out as he helped Sam steady her.  She looked as if she was going to pass out.

 

With a snap they were in the bunker garage, next to the Impala.  Crowley was nowhere to be seen.

 

Cas opened the back door as they led her over.  “Get her in.  I’m going to grab some clothes for her.”  Sam said.  He quickly ran off as Cas and Dean helped her into the back seat. 

 

When Sam got back, Dean had the car started and Cas was in the passenger seat, staring back at her.  Sam quickly slid into the backseat with her and Dean took off towards the nearest hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

The three sat in the waiting room as the doctor took care of the woman.  They didn’t know her name, so they signed her in as Jane Smith.  Dean had his head tilted back, resting, while Cas walked around looking at different things.  He originally tried to mess with the kids toys but they stopped him.

 

Sam flipped through a magazine as a doctor came out.  “Smith?” 

 

The three stood as the doctor asked who the family was.  Sam and Dean were shocked when Cas spoke up quickly.  “I am her uncle.” 

 

Sam couldn’t help the smirk on his face at this.  Technically, it wasn’t a lie.  If she was Nephilim, then he was her uncle. 

 

“Well, she is free to go, but she will need a lot of care.”

 

Cas nodded to the doctor.  “We can take her home with us.” 

 

“Cas!”  Dean called out.  The doctor gave them a strange look.  “Excuse us, for a moment.”  He grabbed Cas’ arm and drug him off to the side, with Sam following suit.

 

“Cas, she can’t stay at the bunker!”  Dean said in an angered but hushed tone as he glared into the angel’s blue eyes.

 

Cas returned his gaze.  “She is my niece, Dean.  She is also hurt.  She needs somewhere to go that is safe”

 

Dean sighed.  “I get that but she has her own life.  People are probably looking for her.”

 

“Yes, exactly.”  Castiel said, as if he point was clear to see. 

 

“What?”  Dean spoke as he gave Cas a look.

 

“The demons found her, so could the angels.  She can’t go back or she will be killed.  We are her only option.”

 

Sam sighed as he realized Cas’ logic.  That poor woman has gone through so much already.   Would she really have to leave her old life behind?  Sam could tell Dean thought the same thing. 

 

“Cas, I get it, but-“

 

“We are her only hope, Dean!  I will not abandon her to die!” 

 

Dean looked to Sam.  “What do you think?”

 

Sam gulped, knowing Dean would not like what he was about to say.  “I think she should come with us, she will be safe at the bunker.  When she’s better, she can decide what to do.” 

 

He saw the battle on Dean’s face.  He knew Sam’s logic was sound, but bringing her into their life was dangerous on its own.  People around them usually ended up dead.  Dean closed his eyes and gave an exasturbated sigh.  “Fine.”

 

They turned and walked back to the doctor.  “Is there a problem?”  He asked.

 

“No, she will come home with us.”  Cas restated.

 

“Very well.  I have made some printouts for you about some of the issues.  First off, we had to wire her jaw shut.  It was dislocated, I don’t know how that happened in the car accident.” 

 

Sam sighed at the mention of the sad excuse for a story they made up to explain her condition.  Car crash was perfect, but the cuffs were hard to explain.  They made up some bogus religious reason why they couldn’t be removed. 

 

“The wires can come out in about a month, but until then she won’t be able to eat solid food or speak.  As for food, I have enclosed a list as to ideas to help her replenish her system…I also included a list of physiatrists that specialize with anorexia.  I recommend she meet with someone about her problem.  Everything else is just a matter of healing.”  He handed a big folder filled with paper to Cas.  “Oh, and the wounds on her wrists will need to be treated.  We tried to take them off, but she wouldn’t let us.  Maybe you will have more luck.”

 

The doctor opened the door and led them down the hall to her room.  They walked in to see the woman sitting on the bed in Sam’s clothes.  Sam gave himself a mental face palm, he should have grabbed something of Deans.  She was swimming in his.

 

His t-shirt draped over her small frame.  The sleeves went past her elbows.  You couldn’t even see her feet in his sweatpants.  The nurse who was in there had to help her find her feet and slip on some shoes, also way too big.  They were Sam’s running shoes. 

 

Cas walked up and gave a slight smile.  She still looked covered in dirt and blood, the only clean part was Sam’s clothes.  “Are you ready to go?”

 

The woman gave a slight nod as she slid off the table, allowing Cas to catch her.  She shuffled her feet towards the door beside him. 

 

It took some time to get her back to the Impala.  She kept losing a shoe, pulling up the pants, not to mention the shape she was in. The first time a shoe slipped off, Dean tried to lighten the mood.  “Hey, Sam.  Look! She lost her shoe!”  He laughed, but stopped when Cas, not knowing the joke, chastised him for laughing at her in her current state.  Sam also sent him a death glare, remembering that horrible set of days. 

 

The ride back to the bunker was silent.  Sam sat in the back with her again.  He watched out of the corner of his eye.  She stared out the window in silence, running her hands over the cuffs.  Sam saw how badly her wrists were torn up.  She must have fought against them often.  Sam secretly wished that the wounds wouldn’t scar. 

 

When they got back to the bunker, Cas had to fly off to check on some things.  The events of the day made Sam forget about all that was going on.  Sam helped the woman into the bunker and watched as her eyes went wide with wonder at the site.  He imagined she was thinking the same thing he had when he first saw it.  Wondering how a place like this even exists.  He walked with her as he gave her a quick rundown and then took her to a room.

 

“This will be your room.”  He said as he signaled to the open door.  He saw Dean wave him off as he walked by to his own room, turning in for the night. Sam turned to see her walking into the room.  She looked around at the bed, the dresser, door to a private bathroom.  “If you want anything moved, make it your own, just let me or Dean know.  We can help you.”  She didn’t acknowledge what he said, just slowly moved around the room. 

 

Sam saw the metal cuffs around her wrists and the burns on her skin.  “I’ll be right back.”  He said as he quickly left.  When he returned, she was sitting on the bed, fiddling with the hem of the shirt Sam had lent her.  He went to call out to her, but quickly shut his mouth.  They never did find out her name.  Instead, he opted to clear his throat, waiting for her to respond. 

 

“Can I come in?”  He asked.  It seemed silly, but with all the bad she had been though, he wanted her to know that this was her space.  He waited for what felt like a year before she gave a gentle nod. 

 

Sam walked in and kneeled in front of her, with a first aid kit.  Most of her wounds had been stitched up, but Sam wanted to treat her wrists.  He felt around in his pocket for the set of keys.  But when he pulled them out, she began to push herself away, up the bed. 

 

“No, it’s alright.  You’re safe here.”  He held out a hand to her.  “I just want to wrap your wrists.  I’ll put them back on when we are done if you want.”  She stared into Sam’s eyes, as if trying to convey something.  She event tried moving her hands and making noises, but gave up when she saw he wasn’t understanding. 

 

She reached over to a pen and pad of paper that was left on the end table and started writing away.  When she was done, she handed it to Sam. 

 

_If I take them off, they will find me._

 

“No.  This bunker is warded against demons and angels.  You don’t need these in here.”  He motioned to the cuffs.  He looked up into her eyes and saw a glimmer of hope.  She reached back for the pad and began writing again. 

 

_You promise?_

 

Sam smiled at the message and nodded.  “You’re soft here.”  She eyed him for a minute and moved back to the edge of the bed before writing something again. 

 

_Thank you, Sam._

 

“Don’t have to thank me.”  He smiled at her as she held out her wrists.  He made quick work of the cuffs and had her free.  He looked up into her eyes when he removed the last one and gasped when he saw her normally brown eyes give a slight golden glow.  He had seen a similar reaction in Cas when he used his grace, but he hadn’t expected it with her.  He turned his attention back to her wrists and saw the dried blood and dirt.  “Maybe you should get cleaned up first?”  Sam got up quickly and grabbed some towels and some more clothes from his room.

 

When he returned, he heard the shower running, the door wide open.  A slight blush came to his face and he ran his hands through his brown hair.  “Uhh…”  He walked up to the door and quickly tossed the towels and a set of clothes inside, then shut the door.  “There’s some towels and clothes.  I’ll be out here when you’re done.” 

 

Sam sat on the edge of the bed while he waited.  He made sure his back was to the door in case she didn’t hear him and came out in the nude.  She spend about an hour in the shower, but Sam didn’t mind.  She probably was letting the water work out her muscles and pain.  He heard the shower turn off and waited.  It wasn’t until he felt a hand on his shoulder did he even know she left the bathroom. 

 

“Hey.”  He said as he looked up to her.  She was now wearing a tank top and shorts, a set of jogging clothes of his.  He wished Dean was still up so he could have gotten some of his clothes, they would have fit better, but he was either asleep or ignoring Sam when he knocked.  Sam looked up into her eyes and saw they were red.  A pain shot through Sam when he realized that she had been crying.  It must have been why she took so long in the shower. 

 

She moved to sit next to him as she wrote on her pad of paper. 

 

_My name is Riley._

“Riley?”  A small smile formed at the corner of her mouth.  “That’s a nice name.” 

 

Riley nodded as she continued to write. 

 

_Thank you for the clothes._

 

“Sorry they don’t fit better.”  Sam sighed as he saw her fixing the tank top that kept sliding down her shoulder.  “We can go get you some of your own tomorrow.”  He stated as a matter of fact.  They may not have much money, but at least they could get her a few essentials.  “Here.”  He said as he reached down to the first aid kit. 

 

Sam spent the next while wrapping Riley’s wrists, tending to any other issues and then said his goodnight.  He made sure she knew where his and Dean’s room were before leaving. 

 

Sleep didn’t come easy for Sam.  In fact, he didn’t even lay down until the early hours of the morning.  He spent most of his time trying to find out who Riley was, where she was from.  When he did, he got queasy.  He clicked on the article that was dated over two years ago. 

 

_After two weeks of searching, police have failed to uncover the location of missing woman, Riley Lynn Lachlan.  Interviews state Riley left her workplace, University of Iowa, late Friday.  Her grandmother, her only living relative, has not abandoned the search, but says she still has hope, for angels watch over the young woman._

Sam felt tears stinging his eyes.  She was held captive by demons for two years.  He tried to imagine what in her was so strong that she survived such an ordeal.  His thoughts jumped to the cage.  Sam knew torture, but this just broke his heart.  He continued searching, trying to find any information about Riley’s grandmother.  Maybe they could get her back home somehow.  But, those hopes were dashed when he discovered she had passed away six months ago. 

 

It made Sam realized that they made the right decision letting her stay.  She no longer had a home to go to, no family.  Sam sighed and ran his hands through his hair.  The closest relative she had was Cas.  Sam silently decided he would do his best to make sure she had a comfortable life here. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Sam was surprised to find Dean and Riley sitting in the kitchen.  Dean was rattling on about Demons and Monsters and the family business.  Riley just sat there, soaking it all in.  He watched for a moment and walked in. 

 

“Morning, Dean.  Morning, Riley.  Did you sleep alright?”

 

She gave a slight nod then turned back to Dean.  After a shower and a good night’s sleep, Sam could see her, really see her, for the first time, without the grime and blood.  She had almost auburn hair, brown with a twinge of red when the light hit it.  Her eyes were a deep chestnut brown.  Her hair was choppy and different lengths, his oversized clothes making her look awkward.  She was shorter than the brothers, but she seemed to be hunched over, making it hard to gage her actual size.  She still seemed as if she wasn’t whole.  He heard Dean call out to him while he was staring at her.

 

“What?”  Sam looked up to his brother, who had a slight look of irritation on his face.

 

“I said I called Jodi last night and told her about our…situation.  She will be here in about an hour.  Can’t have Riley walking around in your Godzilla clothes.”

 

Sam cast him a look when he heard a sound from Riley and saw a soft smile on her lips.  It took the wind out of Sam’s sails.  Just yesterday, she was captive of demons and now she was smiling?  He smiled back to her proving of her apparent strength.  “Not a bad idea.” 

 

“Yea, I also found a case.”  He said as he tossed over a paper.  “So, Jodi will take her out and we will go gank this bitch.”  He patted the paper as he spoke.

 

“Dean…” Sam spoke flatly.  “We can’t just leave her here alone.”  He waited for Dean to reply, but he just turned to Riley. She had laid a hand on Sam’s arm and shook her head.  “Are you sure you’ll be alright?”  He asked softly. 

 

The small smile came back as Dean snatched the paper back.  “That’s settled.”  Dean said quickly.  He pointed to a pile of clothes as he spoke to Riley.  “You go get changed.”  He tied the robe back around him as she left to change. 

 

“She’s pretty strong.”  Dean said with admiration in his voice.  His tousled brown hair moved as he turned to Sam.  “Don’t have to baby her.”  Dean left the kitchen, leaving Sam alone.  He sat down on the table as he thought what Dean said over in his mind.  She was strong.  But he knew what it was like to be in that position.  You don’t just get over it.  Eventually, all that bad would catch up with her.

 

 

 

The hunt was in their neck of the woods and only took about three days.  Jodi had stayed with Riley for most of it, but had to leave last night.  Sam and Dean had a few conversations about Riley while they were out.  They decided that if she wanted to talk (or write) about what happened, they would be there for her, otherwise, they wouldn’t baby her.  Everyone dealt with this stuff in their own way, was Dean’s argument. 

 

Sam agreed, but he was still anxious to get back. She had been alone for about a day now.  He knew that it was easy to be strong in front of people, but alone those walls would come tumbling down.  Although Dean put on an air of ‘not caring’, Sam knew he did.  It was why he was doing 20 over his usual speed. 

 

When they pulled into the garage, Dean told Sam to go, he would get the bags.  It was obvious he wanted him to go check on Riley.  Sam jogged into the bunker, looking around.  He figured if she wasn’t in the library or front room, she must be in her room.  He got to the door and ran a hand across the back of his neck as he knocked.  “Riley?”  Silence.  “It’s Sam, Dean and I are back, are you in there?”  He waited a few moments and slowly cracked the door, thinking she may be asleep.  He peered into the empty room.  His hear began to race when he saw her cuffs on the end table.  Where is she?

 

Sam quickly checked other rooms, the kitchen, anywhere she could be, but no Riley.  He heard the bunker door shut and ran towards it.  “Dean!”  He yelled.  He ran as fast as he could to his older brother. 

 

“What, Sam?”  He asked as Dean managed to make his way down the last steps, struggling against the weight of the bags of clothes and weapons.  “What’s wrong?”  He added when he saw the worry in this brother’s hazel eyes.  He seemed more worked up than usual. 

 

“I can’t find Riley!”  He shouted.

 

Dean’s face pulled together in confusion.  “What?” 

 

“She isn’t in the bunker.  What…what if the demons or some rouge angel found her?”

 

“Dude, they can’t get in here.  Maybe Cas or Jodi took her someplace?”  Fear began to work its way through both of the brothers.  They didn’t know Riley that much, but it was their job to protect her, and they failed. 

 

“Her cuffs are in the room.  She wouldn’t leave without them!” 

 

The boys carried on, unaware of the person watching them.

 

 

 

Riley sat curled up in the large chair in the front room with a book of lore on her lap.  The last couple days with Jodi Mills was fun and enlightening.  They got her clothes, stuff for her room, and some other things.  Jodi wasn’t like the boys, she didn’t look at her with worry or pity, just as a friend who needed help.  Jodi explained how hunting worked, what exactly the boys do, and their past.  It was then Riley decided to help out.  Being a Nephilim, she knew about monsters and the like, but she never fought them. 

 

So she started to read the books in the bunker, learning.  She found the shooting range and weapons locker, familiarizing herself with each tool.  She had made a mental schedule to follow: Wake-up, Jog (relax until wires are out), shower, breakfast, read, lunch, work with grace, read, dinner, practice with weapons, sleep. 

 

She secretly hoped that the boys would help her train if she showed them how strong she was.  The strict schedule helped the last couple days with the visions and thoughts of the last two years.  Those visions made her weak, she needed to be strong.  Riley knew her abilities, and compared to the handful of others she knew, she was strong for one of her kind.  She had learned to focus and control her grace before, but…with how long she went without practice, it would take time before she was back to full power and had complete control.  She had to be careful or she could let out too much or lose control and possibly hurt someone. 

 

Riley was currently reading about different Jinn when she heard the door shut.  She waited until she was at the end of the paragraph and poked her head out and she saw Sam turn away from the room and walk away.  _The boys are back_ , she thought to herself with a smile.

 

They probably wanted to clean up after the trip, so she went back to her reading.  She heard the door a second time a few minutes later followed by Sam’s yell.  She poked her head out again as she heard their conversation.

 

“I can’t find Riley!”  She smiled as she realized he must not have seen her tucked away.

 

They continued on their ramble as Riley heard the worry in their voice.  Jodi was right, these boys gave with their whole heart.  They had only known her for a few days but they were this worried about her.

 

She got up from her chair and began to wave her arms, trying to get their attention, but failed.  She looked down at the large volume and rolled her eyes.  The boys seemed to get more worried, so she lifted the book out at eye level and let it drop.  It struck the desk with a loud and echoing thump.  The bunker went quiet as she reached for her little white board Jodi got her as she quickly wrote: _Welcome home._   She held it up with a big smile on her face.  _These boys are going to be a handful_ , she thought. 

 

 

 

The loud noise echoed through the room, startling the boys.  Each pulled out their guns and took aim.  They both withdrew their guns when they saw Riley standing at the table, writing something.

 

She turned to face them holding a board that said ‘Welcome home’ with a smile on her face.  Sam stood in awe.  She wore nice jeans and a black v-neck tee.  Her hair had been cut to shoulder length.  Her auburn hair shone in the lights.  Her smile lit up her face and brown eyes, bring a smile to Sam’s face.

 

He looked up and realized that she looked completely healed.  There were no cuts, bruises, or marks on her face.  Only little bruises left on her wrists. 

 

“Wow!”  Dean said, interrupting Sam’s awestruck wonder.  “You clean up nice!”  There was some chuckling as Dean turned to Sam.  “Dude, a fly will get in there if you aren’t careful.”

 

Sam hadn’t realized his mouth was open in a silent awe until then.  A slight blush rose to his cheeks and he shut his mouth.  “You…you look great, Riley!”  He said softly.  His and Dean’s compliments making her smile wider.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy you’re looking better…but…how?”  Dean asked as he walked up the steps to the library.  Sam followed suit as she wrote again.

 

_Grace._

 

“Wow, forgot about that.”  Dean responded.  “How about your jaw?”

 

 _Only minor injuries._   Riley responded with a sigh.

 

“Hey, that’s alright.”  Sam added, seeing her smile fade away.  “Another three weeks and you should be set.”

 

Riley looked up into his eyes and nodded.  It was then Sam realized how short Riley really was.  Her head reached to about his chest.  Compared to Dean, the top of her head would have hit his chin.  Her body was also small.  It looked fragile, especially since her clothes still seemed too big. 

 

Jodi texted Dean about their shopping trip.  Once her wires were out and she could eat solid food, she would be back to a healthy weight, so she got clothes that were a bit big on her so she wouldn’t need a bunch of new clothes. 

 

Sam watched as Riley and Dean carried on a dialogue.  It was the first time he saw Riley without seeing all the torture that happened to her.  She looked like her again, just a girl.  Sam had to admit, she was beautiful.  It made him even angrier when he thought of what she went through.

 

His attention snapped back when he heard the mention of Jinn.  Riley was scribbling away as Dean stared down at her with a scowl on his face.

 

“Learning?  Why do you need to learn?”  Sam also looked over Riley’s shoulder as she finished her line. 

 

_I want to help._

“No!”  Dean said matter-of-factly.  “We are supposed to keep you safe, not put you in the line of fire.”

 

Riley stomped her foot and began writing.  _I am not a weak little girl._

 

“He’s not saying you are, Riley.”  Sam came to his brother’s defense.  He didn’t want to drag Riley into a hunter lifestyle. 

 

_I’m a Nephilim.  I am stronger than you think.  I want to make sure no one else gets hurt, like I did._

“Strong?  Strong enough that you got captured and were tortured by demons for two years?”  Dean struck back. 

 

Sam went to yell at Dean, but didn’t get the chance.  The lights began to flicker and tables rattle.  He looked down and saw Riley’s eyes glow as she stared down Dean.  She slammed her hand down on the table and it snapped in half.  The effect surprised her and she snapped back to her senses as the glow and shaking stopped. 

 

They couldn’t help but stare at her.  Amidst everything, they somehow forgot how powerful a Nephilim could be.  Cas gave them some insight when he dropped by on their hunt, but they didn’t think about it afterwards. 

 

“Alright, alright!  Calm down” Dean said softly as he laid a hand on Riley’s arm.  Trying to comfort her after seeing how guilty she felt about losing control.  He looked to Sam for guidance and he shook his head.  Dean sighed.  “Read up.  You can help out with the knowledge, finding cases, but you aren’t hunting.”

 

Riley made a noise and continued to look at him.  “We will re-evaluate when you are at one hundred percent.  No arguments until then, or else you can leave now!” 

 

Dean didn’t intent to sound so mean.  Sure, Riley was a powerful, half-celestial being.  Damn, if she had half the power Cas had on a good day, she could be one hell of a hunter, but he didn’t want her to jump in out of some revenge or without thinking it through. 

 

Riley gave a slight nod and lowered her eyes.  Sam sighed, happy the exchange was over.  He did wonder what abilities Riley did have.  Could she fly?  Did she have wings?  Answer prayers?  He knew somewhere there was a book on Nephilim in the bunker.  He made a mental note to read it ASAP. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam sat in the kitchen sipping his coffee and reading his book.  It had taken a day of digging, but he finally found the book on Nephilim.

 

Riley quietly walked into the kitchen and gave a small smile when she saw Sam.  Between the two, she already had a preference for Sam.  She wasn’t sure why, maybe because he was the one that came through the door and saved her?  His kindness?  His soft smile?  Riley shook the thought from her head as she walked up and past him to the sink, filling her glass.

 

“Hey, Riley!”  Sam called out to her.  She gave a wave as she watched her glass fill up.  She opened a drawer and pulled out a straw.  Jodi had gotten an army of them.  Riley couldn’t eat solid food, so everything had to go through the blender.  It was gross.  She tried normal food in the blender, but after almost throwing up, she decided to stick to fruit smoothies and vegie juice. 

 

She turned and saw Sam with his nose in a book.  He was hunched over the table, cup in his hands as his eyes moved across the page.  Riley grabbed her board and smiled as she wrote and then slowly slid it over the book. 

 

_What are you reading?_

Sam looked up with worry in his eyes.  It confused her, why would he look like that?

 

“Uh…it’s…”  He trailed off as he gulped.  “It’s about Nephilim.”  Sam said with a sigh.  He looked like a kid caught by a parent with his hand in the cookie jar. 

 

Riley took in what he said and then turned the book around, looking it over.  She quickly read the page he was on and sighed.

 

_Most of this is wrong._

 

“It…it is?”  Sam asked curiously.  He had hoped to learn more about her from this, but apparently that wasn’t going to happen now. 

 

Riley nodded as she took the seat across from him.  She smiled as she wrote:  _What do you want to know?_

Sam had to read over the words a couple of times making sure he had read them properly.  He did have a lot of questions, but he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. 

 

Riley tapped on the table to get his attention and held out her arms, moving her fingers in a ‘let me have it’ motion.

 

Sam chuckled.  “Alright, umm…Well, you are half human, half angel.  Do you know who your angel half is from?”

 

Riley sighed as she wrote, trying to cram as much as she could onto the small board. 

 

_I know it was my father.  I don’t know which angel though.  He must have a higher rank, though.  I have more ability and power than others I have met._

 

“You have met other Nephilim?”  He responded.

 

_Yes.  Only a couple, though.  Can I ask you questions as well?_

Sam chuckled again, finding himself smiling more and more around Riley.  “Yea, of course.  We’ll take turns.”  Riley smiled at him, her brown eyes showing joy.  “What do you want to know?”

 

_Have you met other Nephilim?_

“Nope, you’re the first.”  Riley took a sip of her drink and nodded to Sam, indicating it was his turn.  “What exactly can you do with your grace?” 

 

Riley sighed as she reached over and grabbed knife.  With a quick pull, she cut open a small slit on her finger.

 

“Riley!”  Sam called out and reached over to her.  She held the other hand out to calm him down as she licked the blood.  She then held out her hand and focused her grace.  A shining light drifted from her finger and slowly stitched the skin back together. 

 

Sam watched with wide eyes as the wound sealed up, leaving no mark behind.  “Wow!”  He said

 

She then got up and walked around the table behind his chair.  She took the coffee cup from his hands and set it aside, placing his hands on the table with a mischievous look in her eyes.

 

She then kneeled down and grabbed the wrung on the chair and slowly lifted.  Without any strain, she lifted Sam and the chair off the ground a little and set him down. 

 

He threw his head back and laughed for a couple moment as he watched her do this.  “Wow!  You’re like superwoman.” 

 

Riley stood back and put her fists on her hips and held her head high in a superhero pose.  Sam laughed even harder as she grabbed the board again.

 

_I haven’t been able to again…yet.  But I can also fly.  I can’t get my wings to manifest yet._

Sam’s eyes went wide.  “You can fly?  You have wings?”  Sam sat on the edge of his seat with an expression of wonder.  “Can I see them when you get them to manifest?”  His hazel eyes searched her brown ones until she turned away.

 

She flushed as she responded.  _No.  I still need to get them to work properly…and it’s kinda personal.  They usually don’t come out except in extreme emotional times or I force them to._

Sam read the message and looked up at her.  “Oh, I’m sorry.  I didn’t know.”

 

 _It’s alright, Sam.  How could you?_   She smiled at him as she started writing again. 

 

_Have you met other angels other than Cas?_

Sam sighed.  “Unfortunately.  They were all dicks.  Especially Lucifer and Michael.  But the biggest dick was Gabriel.” 

 

Riley leaned against the table as Sam recounted all of the problems they faced with Gabriel.  Sam admitted that in the end he had saved their butts, so he had done one decent thing, but he didn’t want to run into him again.  Not after all the hell he had put them through. 

 

Riley enjoyed listening to Sam, his voice was smooth and soft.  It was comforting and she enjoyed it. 

 

“So…what do you like to do in your spare time?” 

 

She smiled and began writing.  _Read.  I had a whole mini-library before I was taken.  My grandmother probably donated them._

Sam’s heart skipped a beat when he remembered.  He never told her about her grandmother.  He down as he grabbed her hand, offering a small bit of comfort before he spoke.

 

“Riley.  When you first came here, I looked you up…and I found out something.”  He paused as she gave him a look of confusion.  “I’m so sorry, Riley.  She passed away.  About six months ago.” 

 

Riley nodded a few times before taking her hand back to write. 

 

_I know.  I could feel her pass._

 

Sam sighed.  It was probably her grace.  He couldn’t imagine being able to feel something like that. 

 

“I’m sorry, Riley.” 

 

She patted his arm as if saying ‘it’s alright’.  She went back to writing after they stared at each other for a little bit.

 

_I’m going to go look for a case for you guys.  Dean said he would show me what to look for._

Sam watched as she walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway.  He felt a linger of loneliness at her absence, but quickly shooed it away. 


	5. Chapter 5

The days had started to form a rhythm.  In the morning, Riley and Sam would meet up in the kitchen and chat for a while.  They both enjoyed this time, getting to know each other a bit better.

 

After that was what Riley had called ‘Dean Time’.  Ever since she asked to help them, Dean had decided to teach her the basics.  Even if they would not let her fight, she still needed to be able to defend herself.  He taught her how to clean a gun, differences between monsters, how to spot a case, and so on.  This was also her time to get to know Dean better.

 

This would go for a while until Sam joined in.  It was then that Dean would grumble an excuse and leave, having Sam and Riley alone together.  They would talk some more or watch a movie.

 

By dinner, all three would relax in the library, telling stories (usually Sam or Dean) or talking about possible cases.  Sam and Dean were gone more often than not.  Although they didn’t say anything to Riley, she knew there was something bigger going on, but she didn’t push it. 

 

 

 

A month passed quicker than she could imagine.

 

“Morning, baby bird.”  Dean called out.  Ever since Dean found out she had wings, thanks to Sam’s big mouth, he had given her that stupid nickname. 

 

She threw a biscuit at him teasingly as she poured some coffee.  He laughed as it bounced off his shoulder and attempted to catch it. 

 

Sam came in next, already dressed for the day.  “Hey!”  He hollered out as he patted Riley’s arm, then pushing Dean out of the way for coffee.  “Ready to get those wires out?”  Sam asked as he turned back to Riley.  She sighed and nodded.

 

She couldn’t wait to carry on a regular conversation with the boys.  Couldn’t wait to eat solid food, move on from the torment, and finally start some hard core hunter training. 

 

Dean agreed to it last week.  She was picking up on things pretty quickly, and she had a feeling they needed help with whatever was going on.  Sam had been hesitant, but after quizzing her for a couple days and testing her knowledge, he gave in as well.

 

“Well, I’m a little sore from last night…” Dean let his voice trail off as he nudged Sam.

 

“Yea, I get it.”  He replied flatly.

 

“So, I’m gonna rest up.  You good to take Riley?”

 

Sam nodded and Dean gave Sam an exaggerated wink before ducking out.

 

“Oh…Dean!”  Sam called out as he head jumped into the gutter after his brother.

 

Riley smiled.  Dean had such a dirty mind.  She couldn’t help but sigh at the thought of all the bad jokes he had made recently.  She was sure it was because there was a female in the house now.  She made a mental note to get back at him in some way. 

 

Riley was lost in thought, making Sam wave his hand in front of her eyes.  “Earth to Riley!”  He said teasingly.  “Ready to go?”

 

She shook her head and reached into her pockets. Sam’s smile faded when he saw the cuffs engraved with Enochian on them.  “Riley…” he paused, trying to find the right words to say.  “You don’t need those.” 

 

Riley looked up into his eyes and saw the worry.  He was wrong, she did need them.  They kept her safe.  Sure, Sam would be there, but why draw trouble to you?  She looked away from him as she locked the cuffs around her wrists, sealing away her grace.  She then smiled up at Sam and headed towards the door. 

 

 

 

The ride to the doctor’s office was silent.  Sam didn’t talk, just kept his head straight ahead.  He found himself wondering what Riley’s voice would be like.  He couldn’t believe he was, but he couldn’t help it.  This would be the first time, today, that he would hear her voice. 

 

The procedure to remove the wires was to take about an hour, so Sam took that time to get some coffee and wonder about.  The clock ticked away slowly until it was interrupted by his phone ringing.

 

“Hello?”  He asked as he paced the room.

 

“Hey…”  Dean’s rough voice was on the other line.  “She out yet?”  Sam smiled, knowing that both brothers had become attached to the Nephilim.  Dean said she was like a little sister, and it fit the two.  Riley seemed to have a similar personality to Dean, loved to joke and smile.  Sam didn’t know how he saw Riley yet.  He cared for her, but sister didn’t seem quite right.

 

“No, not yet.”  The worry was clear in his voice.

 

“Shouldn’t she have been out like twenty minutes ago?” 

 

“Yea…but, she’s not.  What…you know what, I’m gonna-“

 

“Sam?”  A voice came from behind him.  It was light, but full.  It sent a shock through his body.  He turned slowly to see Riley smiling up at him.  She had a full smile, full of teeth.  Something he had never seen on her before. “Hi, Sam.”  She said as she reached out her hand.  “I’m Riley Lachlan.”  She giggled a little as he beamed back at her and shook her hand.

 

“Sam!  Sam…is that her?!  Holy shit, is that her!?”  Sam just flipped his phone shut instead of answering his brother.

 

“Ooh…Dean will not be happy that you hung up on him.”  She chuckled.

 

Sam forgot. STRAIGHT UP FORGOT, how to function.  His smile was stuck on his face, hand still holding her smaller one.  _Her voice is perfect_ , he thought. 

 

Riley pulled her hand back and patted his shoulder.  “Did I break you, Sam?” 

 

“N-No…”  He exhaled.  “I just…I wondered what you voice would sound like.  It’s pretty.” 

 

“Uh…”  Riley gave him a weird look and laughed awkwardly.  “Thanks, I guess.”

 

Sam chuckled with her.  “Sorry, that was weird.” 

 

“A bit, but it was sweet.  Thank you!”

 

The doctor came out and gave Riley some discharge papers and they were on their way back to the bunker.  Riley hit the radio button, letting music fill the car.  “What kind of music do you like?”  Sam asked over the loud drums.

 

“I like a bit of everything, I guess.  Never had a strong preference, you?”

 

“Same.” 

 

The ride was filled with idle chat and Riley enjoyed it, being able to talk.  Sam just enjoyed hearing her voice.  When they got back, Dean was waiting in the library. 

 

“Riley!”  He said as he got up.  “Let’s hear it!” 

 

There was a moment of silence followed by Riley, “You guys make it out to be me speaking is some miracle, calm down!”  She laughed as Dean patted her arm. 

 

“I’m just glad to not have to read that damn board anymore.”  His eyes caught the cuffs.  “I had a feeling you would wear those.”  He reached into his pocket and pulled out two dark leather cuffs.  “So Cas and I…Cas!  Get down here!” 

 

A ruffle of feathers later, Cas stood next to Dean.

 

“Hello, Riley.”

 

“Hey, Cas.”  She said sweetly.

 

“Cas and I put these together for you.”  He handed over the cuffs and Riley looked them over.  The dark brown leather was a couple of inches wide with woven decorative lace on them.  Around the band were enochian symbols, just like that on the metal ones. 

 

“Are these new cuffs?”  She asked softly.

 

“Yep.  Figured they would be less obvious than the metal ones.  We’ll just tell people you have a leather kind.”  Dean added before taking a sip of his beer. 

 

“How do you know I don’t?”  She said with a wink.

 

Dean spit out his drink and started coughing.  Cas patted his back, trying to help him breathe as Sam laughed, knowing that what she said was a joke. 

 

“You’re evil.”  Dean whispered as he caught his breath.

 

“Learn from the best…but, seriously, thank you.”  She gave Dean and Cas a quick, tight hug and turned to Sam.  “Could you help me?”  Riley asked as she looked up to him.

 

“Yea!”  He said, happy to get the nasty metal cuffs off her.  He then helped her lace up the leather ones.  There were small buttons on each side for quick removal, but the lace allowed the width to be personalized. 

 

Riley tested the cuff button, taking them off and on.  Riley eventually looked up and spoke softly.  “You guys are awesome!”  Tears stung the back of her eyes.  They had all been so supportive, she couldn’t ask for a better family.

 

Cas stepped up to her and tilted his head.  “I don’t understand why you are crying.” 

 

“I’m not Cas, I’m just really happy.” 

 

 

 

The rest of the night was spent in the living area.  Sam, Dean, Cas, and Riley sat around, eating burgers and drinking beer.  Dean had to hide a smile as he noticed how comfortable Riley was with them, and how comfortable they were with her.  It was like she was destined to join their family. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Alright, Cas.  I’m ready.”  Riley bent her knees a bit, falling into her center of balance.

 

Cas cast a look over to Sam and Dean and then turned back to Riley.  “I don’t think this is a good idea, Riley.”

 

She let out a frustrated sigh.  “Ugh, Cas!  Come on!  I need to show them that I can hold my own!  Dean cleared it a couple of weeks ago.” 

 

Dean nodded his head and joined in.  “But I don’t see why it has to be Cas.”

 

“Well…I.”  She shuffled in her place, nervously debating if she should say it out loud.  She didn’t want to upset the guys.  “Don’t be mad, but I don’t want to hurt you.  There is no way I can hurt Cas!” 

 

“Wait, wait, wait.”  Dean huffed out as he stood straight, almost puffing his chest.  Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s display.  “You aren’t going to hurt me.”  He pushed Cas back and took his place on the training mat.  Riley could almost see the wound to his pride at the idea that she, the little woman, would hurt him. 

 

“Seriously, Dean.  I don’t mean it as an insult, but…you’re human, I’m a Nephilim.”  She gave an awkward smile, hoping to convince Dean not to act.  She really didn’t want to hurt him.  She considered putting the cuffs on, but she wanted to show her full potential and what she could offer to Team Winchester.

 

“Come on.”  Dean said with a huff, waiting for her to make the first move. 

 

Riley looked over to Sam and gave him pleading eyes.  “Sam…help!”  He only smiled at her and shrugged.  He just nodded towards Dean as if saying a silent ‘let him have it.’  Dean noticed the look he gave her, his smile was larger, his eyes shined a little brighter.  _The hell?_   He thought to himself before turning back to Riley. 

 

“What’s wrong, baby bird?”  Dean cooed, getting ready to attack.  Riley knew he was trying to get a rise out of her.  “Afraid you can’t fly the nest?”  And there he did it.

 

Riley’s hands and jaw clenched as her temper flared.  She heard Sam yell at Dean as she took a couple steps forward.  Dean didn’t know that he just said the worse thing possible.  Riley had confided in Sam last week that she was worried about her wings.  As hard as she tried, they hadn’t manifested yet.  She was beginning that something was wrong, that the demons had done something long lasting to hurt her.  Dean had officially hit the nerve he was hoping for.

 

Riley stepped up and swung at Dean, but he easily dodged it.  He smirked and chuckled as he followed up with a punch of his own.  It was lazy, hoping to start out slow. 

 

Riley ducked and spun, hitting Dean in the ribs.  He apparently hadn’t seen it coming.  Riley’s speed was incredible.  He let out a grunt as she met contacted his body and stumbled back.  Her anger fueled her and she didn’t let him recover.  She brought her leg up with a quick kick to his chest.

 

She didn’t mean to hit him so hard.  She was just angry.  When her foot connected with his chest, it sent Dean flying across the room.  There was a loud crack when he landed and Dean cried out in pain 

 

“Dean!”  Cas called out as he ran to his friend’s side.  Worry was all over his face as tried to ease Dean’s pain. 

 

Riley straightened out and let horror fill her veins.  She didn’t mean to hurt him, this was why she wanted to fight with Cas in the first place. “D-dean?” 

 

There was a soft light as Cas used his grace to heal the hunter’s injuries.  Riley took a step forward, but shuffled back when Cas’ eyes shot up to hers.  “You broke two of his ribs.”  Cas didn’t sound angry, just disappointed, which of course made Riley feel worse. 

 

“D-dean.  I’m so sorry.”  Riley couldn’t think of the words to explain her guilt.   She felt Sam’s hand on her shoulder.

 

“He will be alright, Riley.” She could hear the surprise in his voice at her actions.  His eyes were filled with worry for his brother, but also something else when he looked down to Riley.

 

She pushed away from him and went straight to her room.  All she could think was how she had hurt him.  They brought her here, kept her safe, and she just hurt Dean.  How could she do that?  She was a monster…

 

Monster.  The word reverberated in her brain.  It was one of the worst words she had ever been called, the only one worse was abomination.  She could feel the tears stinging her eyes, but she wouldn’t let them fall.  She made a promise to herself she couldn’t let herself go down that path of self-loathing ever again. 

 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she had to get out of this funk.  She quickly reached over and grabbed her cuffs and snapped them on.  She immediately felt her grace be suppressed.  Her mind was split, part of her enjoyed the feeling of normalcy, but the other hated the powerless feeling.

 

There was a soft knock on the open door.  Sam stood in the doorway with Dean, both of them couldn’t help but notice the cuffs on her wrists.  Sam wanted to go to her side and make her feel safe, he even took a quick step forward, but stopped because he knew he wasn’t the one she needed to hear it from. He gave Dean a pat on the back, giving him the go ahead.

 

“Riley…”  Dean walked up and kneeled before her.  “Take these off.  You don’t need them.” 

 

“I hurt you, Dean.”  He voice was strained.  She wouldn’t look up at him, it hurt too much.

 

“You tried to warn me, Ri.  I should have listened.”

 

“I shouldn’t have hit you so hard, Dean.  I’m so-sorry.”  He voice cracked as she tried to gain control over her emotions, silently glad she had the cuffs on now. 

 

“No, I should be sorry.”  Dean tilted her chin up so he could look at her.  “I know you can hold your own, I know you will be a great hunter, I shouldn’t have pushed.”  She could see the regret and sadness in his eyes, just like he could see the anger and self-loathing in hers.  It was a quick, silent conversation, setting everything right in their world.  The apologies, forgiveness, it was all there. 

 

Sam smiled and came over to sit next to Riley, holding out a large hunting knife.  He and Dean bought it a few days ago on a supply run.  It was a gift to commemorate her start in the hunting world. 

 

Riley looked up to Sam with a grin on her face.  “Are you serious?” 

 

“Only if you are absolutely sure about it.”  Sam said as she took the knife, holding it carefully.  She ran her hand over the leather handle and silver blade.  There were some engraved sigils on it, making it look unique.  She had a huge smile on her face as she set it off to the side before she tackled Sam in a hug, pulling Dean with her.  “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

 

The boys could only laugh as she excitedly gave them each a kiss on their cheek.  Dean rolled his eyes, but not before catching the small blush that came to Sam’s face.  “What is our first case?”  She sat back up as she picked the knife back up. 

 

“Vamp nest, a couple states over.  We leave in an hour.”  Dean got up and ruffled her hair.  “Get packed baby bird!” 

 

Sam followed him out after giving her a big smile. “You’re going to do great!”  He turned the corner and went towards his room, but ran right into Dean.

 

“Dude, why are you just standing there?” 

 

“Sammy…how long?”  Dean gave him a knowing smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“How long?  What are you talking about?” 

 

“How long have you have the hots for her?”  Dean gave a big nod and a cheesy grin.  It had been a while since Sam had shown any genuine interest in a woman in a while, Dean was beginning to think his brother may swing for the other team.

 

“Dean!  Dude, no!  Stop!”  Sam shoved his brother’s arm and made a quick retreat into his room, but the act didn’t fool Dean.  It was clear that Riley had a favorite between them, and it wasn’t Dean.  Just like it was obvious that Sam was feeling something for Riley.  He wouldn’t intervene, not yet, he wanted to get some amusement out of them first. 


	7. Chapter 7

Riley couldn’t sit still.  Her first hunt!  She shifted in her spot in the backseat of the Impala as Dean jammed out to his music.  She did a check of her gear on ‘last’ time.  She had her black boots, with a small pocket knife in it.  Her dark jeans that had her new knife strapped to her thigh and her black T-shift and flannel (that she stole from Dean).  She knew her duffle in the trunk had a few more items, guns, Deadman’s blood, she was ready.  Riley played with the cuffs on her wrist.  She hoped she didn’t need to take them of, be strong enough without her grace to fight, but she told herself she wouldn’t hesitate to use her power, especially if Sam and Dean were in trouble.

 

As she fretted and let nerves take over, Riley didn’t notice Sam watching her in the rearview mirror.  He smiled as she ran her hands over her new blade.  One part of him wanted to keep her safe, tucked away in the bunker, but he knew she would never agree.  She just spent all those years as a prisoner, he wouldn’t let her feel that way again.  But he would do everything in his power to keep her safe.  He cared about her too much to lose her.  _Wait, what?_   His mind snapped at him.  He shook his head, trying to get the thought out of his mind. 

 

Sam saw Dean turn to him, but quickly gave him a bitch face after Dean made kissy faces at Sam and motioned back to Riley.  Sam rolled his eyes and looked away.  What if Dean was onto something?  Sam couldn’t deny he felt something for Riley, but… it wasn’t romantic, was it?  He just felt protective.  She has been through so much.  He wouldn’t let her go through that again.  It was his silent promise.

 

~

 

Sam was impressed, Riley was a natural at interviews.  After only a few minutes, Mrs. Chapman was spilling all her secrets, her husband’s affair, how he got hurt when hiking, and then his unusual behavior afterwards.  Now he was missing.  Riley even made up a fake reason her husband would have run off and helped console her.

 

“Looks like we won’t have to do interviews anymore.  Baby bird is a natural.”  Dean whispered into his brother’s ear as Riley said her goodbyes to Mrs. Chapman.

 

“Yea, she’s amazing.”  Sam couldn’t help the awe that was in his voice.  Riley really was something else, and not in a Nephilim sort of way.  It was the way she held herself.  She went through…everything, but she was still kind and happy.  He admired that about her, and was a bit jealous.  After everything him and Dean have been through, he understood how hard it could be to stay positive. 

 

“Hey, so…husband is now a vampire, I’m guessing.  Where do we go from here?”  Riley bounced up to them, overly eager to get the hunt underway.

 

“Well, we still don’t know where the nest is, so…” Dean reached over and gave a hard slap on Sam’s back.  “Sammy here has some research to do.”

 

“You know you could help.”  Sam scoffed at his brother.  Dean was always quick to ditch on research, it was annoying.

 

“Nah, you got this.  Besides, you will have our new hunter to help!  I’m going out for a drink!”  Dean quickly got into the Impala, clearly indicating that there was no debate.  Sam couldn’t help his eye roll at his brother’s behavior. 

 

“Don’t worry, Sam.  I’ll help you out!” Riley’s perkiness bubbled over as she slid into the backseat.  It was only then that Sam saw Dean’s true purpose.  He just wanted to get Sam and Riley alone, probably hoping something would happen.  _What an ass_. 

 

~

 

Dean had been gone for a few hours now, leaving Sam and Riley alone in their motel room.  They had managed to narrow down the nest location to two spots, both on the outside of town.  They debated going without Dean, but figured if they had to do the research, he could do the stake out tomorrow. 

 

Instead, they decided on a movie in.  Sam found a newer movie on one of the channels, deciding that it was better than their other options.  He relaxed against his headboard as the movie began, glancing over at Riley every few minutes.  She was laying across the other bed wearing shorts and a tank top, both of which were starting to hug her figure.  Her hair was pushed back by a headband, leaving the auburn hair to fall slightly down her back. 

 

Sam had to shake his head to get his mind to clear.  He really didn’t know what was wrong with him.  Ever since Dean asked him if he had feelings for Riley, he couldn’t get her out of his head.  Even now, he kept catching himself looking over at her.  _Damn it_ , he thought to himself.  _This is ridiculous, she is just a friend, another hunter, a Nephilim…just stop thinking about her_. 

 

“Sam!”  He heard her shout.  “Are you okay?  You zoned.”  Her eyes stared back at him with a bit of worry.  Her eyes weren’t just a dull brown, but rather a multitude of shades and mix of color.  There were greens, some almost oranges, it made her unique.  “Earth to Sam!” 

 

“What?”  He finally snapped out of his train of thought as Riley sat up on her bed.  “What did you say?”

 

“Sam, seriously, are you alright?” She leaned over and placed a hand on his forehead.  “You don’t seem to be sick.  I’m sorry for bugging you about it, but you seem a bit off.” 

 

 _Busted_.  “No…I’m just, tired.  Really.”  He didn’t even believe his own lie.  Riley clearly saw through it, but didn’t push. 

 

“Alright.  Well, why don’t we go to bed early, then?  Besides, if we are asleep when Dean gets back, he gets the couch.” 

 

Sam chuckled at the notion, knowing good and well that if Dean wasn’t back by now, he wasn’t coming home until morning.  “No, it’s alright.  I want to see the end of this movie.”  He gave her a fake smile.  It graced his face, but Riley could tell it wasn’t true because it didn’t reach his eyes.

 

Riley could begin to sense that something was bothering Sam, but she didn’t want to push.  “Alright, then.”  She turned back and tried to focus on the movie, but her mind wouldn’t focus on anything but Sam. 

 

Riley hadn’t had many people in her life that meant as much as Sam and Dean did now.  It really was only ever her grandmother.  It was hard to connect to people when you couldn’t truly be yourself around them.  It wasn’t an issue with Sam and Dean, they knew what she was.  But even so, she connected with each of them differently.

 

Dean was her big brother.  Someone she could rely on, go to when there were problems.  He was like a teacher of the rough side of hunting.  Sam, however, he was different.  Sam was Riley’s best friend and confidant.  She honestly couldn’t image what it would be like without him.  As her mind thought of that, she felt something stir in her heart. 

 

It has been happening for the past couple weeks.  Every time she was around Sam, there was this tug at her heart, butterflies in her stomach.  Although she didn’t want to admit it, she had a crush on Sam.  Maybe crush wasn’t the right word, it meant more than a crush.  Feelings…she had feelings for Sam, no other way around it. 

 

She sighed as she glanced over towards him.  His head quickly shifted to the television as he had a slight blush come to his face.  _Caught red handed, buddy_.  She thought as a small smile came to her face.  Sam was watching her, but…did that mean…nah.  She dismissed the thought before it reached her mind.  Sam was a strong, kind man.  What would he want with the likes of her? 


	8. Chapter 8

Their plan was a bit of a bust.  The hope of having the morning to themselves fell through the cracks.  Dean moaned and groaned about going on his own, he hated stake outs.  Sam was used to his whining, but Riley wasn’t, which meant that she gave in.

 

So now Sam was sitting alone in the motel room as Dean and Riley were out staking out the first warehouse.  It aggravated Sam to no end, he had no problem going with them, but Dean made one too many logical points for Riley to pass up.  He recalled the memory with a huff.

 

_“Dude, if you are so tired from research, then stay here.  You aren’t tired, are you baby bird?”_

_“Nope!  I have no problem going.  He is right, thought, Sam.  You were a bit out of it last night, maybe a day in would do you good.  It’s only a stake out.”_

_Sam rolled his eyes and stood up.  “Guys…really.  I’m fine.  Just, let me take a quick shower and I will be ready-“_

_“Nope!  We have already burnt too much daylight.  Riley and I will go.  Let’s go, baby bird!”_

And just like that, they were gone.  Sam couldn’t help but worry about what was to come.  Having Riley alone with Dean when he had ideas about how he felt about her…that couldn’t be a good thing.

 

~

 

Dean stretched as he relaxed against the seat.  He had Riley take watch over the first warehouse.  He was actually about 90 percent sure that this was the one they were looking for and decided it would be best to let her figure that out.  Build up her confidence as a hunter.  He was a bit worried about her.  She was so sweet, innocent almost.  The first hunt was always rough, hell, he threw up the first time he finished his first hunt.  He was a little worried how she would take it.  Besides, vampires were hard.  They normally looked just like regular people. 

 

He chuckled at how serious she was taking this mission, though.  She was sitting Indian style on the seat with her elbows propped up on the dash as she stared through the binoculars.  “I’m not seeing any movement, Dean.” 

 

“Patience, baby bird.  They are probably sleeping.”  He chuckled when he saw her roll her eyes.  She wasn’t the most patient of people.  “So, I have a question, since we are stuck here.”

 

“What is it, Dean?”  She put the binoculars down and leaned back against the seat, mimicking his posture.  Her hair fell over her shoulders as she shook the boredom from her mind.  She thought to herself for a moment, _maybe I should have played the ‘too tired’ card as well.  At least then I could have been hanging out with Sam_. 

 

As if Dean had read her mind, he turned to her with a knowing smirk.  “Thinkin’ of Sam?” 

 

Riley’s eyes went wide as she turned to face Dean.  “W-what?”  Her heart began to pound in her chest.  Did Dean really know how she felt about Sam?  How in the hell could he, she just figured it out herself.  “No!  Of course, not.  I’m thinking about these vampires.  Why would I be thinking about Sam?” 

 

Dean just chuckled.  “Of course.  The vampires.”  He just gave a playful smirk at her while he watched her face turn red.  God, these two were so obvious.  It was killing Dean, he had his suspicions about them, but now he was sure.  The question was, was he going to let them figure it out on their own, or be proactive? 

 

“Dean.  Look.”  Before he could think any more on the subject, Riley called out to him, pointing to the empty warehouse. 

 

He snatched up the binoculars as he saw a couple walk in, with blood on their face.  _Bingo_.         

 

~

 

It was only a couple hours later that the three of them were parked and ready to go.  The plan was simple, Dean would go around the back while Riley and Sam would go in through the front, taking out as many as they could.  It was unknown if they had any living people inside, or how big the nest was, so they had to be careful.  By the number of bodies that kept showing up, Sam had estimated that there had to be at least five, if not more.  They considered bringing in more help, but they figured they could handle it. 

 

When they split, Riley was left alone at Sam’s side, just listening to her own heartbeat.  She looked down at her leather cuffs, hoping she had the strength to do this without any grace.  She felt Sam’s hand land on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

 

“You don’t have to take them off.  I’ll be there with you.”  Sam gave her a quick smile as she nodded, gripping the machete tighter. 

 

“I know, Sam.  I know you will keep me safe.”  She wrapped an arm around him and stared up into the hazel eyes that made her heart pound.  “Just like I know that if you and Dean get into trouble, these will come off.”  Riley gave him a pat on the back and then began to walk towards the warehouse, clearly leaving no more room for discussion.  It was no secret to Sam and Dean that Riley was anxious taking the cuffs off when she was outside the bunker.  She had only done it a couple times.  Sam figured part of it was she was scared that without them on, someone would find her and lock her away again.  But Sam made a vow when she first arrived, he wouldn’t let anything else bad happen to her, not if he could help it. 

 

Riley waited for Sam to catch up before slowly opening the door and slipping into the old building. 

 

The warehouse was eerily quiet.  Riley wasn’t sure what she expected, but this wasn’t it.  Maybe some snoring or laughing, or coffins.  Not silence.  She could feel the heat from Sam’s body, he was staying so close to her.  Part of her wanted to be happy about how protective he was, but another part felt like he needed to take a step back and realize that she was more indestructible then he was. 

 

She took another step and heard a loud clang across the room.  Her head snapped up to see it, a true vampire.  Its mouth was open with rows of pointed teeth, sucking the life out of the woman who was chained to the rafters.  Before she could even process what she should do, Sam was already running forward, swinging the machete, cleaving its head off. 

 

The commotion must have woken up the other vampires, because within moments they were surrounded.  Two hunters, seven vampires.  These odds were not good.  “We got this.”  Sam reassured her as he stepped forward and began fighting with those on his side. 

 

But Riley didn’t move, she couldn’t.  She was frozen in place, her mind went blank, for just a moment.  The vampires were nearly on her when one of their heads came off, splashing her with blood.  “Riley, head in the game!”  Dean screamed at her as he whipped around and took out another. 

 

She snapped out of her bubble and stepped to the side to face one of the monsters.  It looked like a frat boy, but the teeth told her otherwise.  She moved quickly, just the way Dean had trained her.  She sidestepped it and managed to hit it a few times with the machete, but never in quite the right spot.

 

It was her own fight, she knew the guys could handle the others, but this was hers.  She circled around as it once again went to grab her, but this time she was ready, she was faster.  The machete came down, taking off its hand.  Her mind flashed to when she fought with Dean, they day she got her knife, and she did a quick turn and swiped the blade out, finally taking the monster down with a successful thump. 

 

Her first monster kill.  It sounded a bit morbid, but now she felt like she had a purpose in life.  She was now, officially, a hunter.  Riley couldn’t help the moment of pride that filled her, but it was quickly lost when she looked up to see the scene before her.  Dean was fighting off a vamp, he would easily take it out soon, but that wasn’t the problem.  Sam was. 

 

Sam was pinned, one vampire held his arms back around a beam while another one leaned with Sam’s blade.  The sick smile across the vampire’s face told Riley all she needed to know.  He was going to kill him, Sam was going to die, unless she could stop it. 

 

“Sam!”  She screamed.  She put her hands up and ripped both cuffs off her arms without hesitation.  And then time seemed to slow.  Everything went almost in slow motion.  Within a heartbeat, she was next to the vampire with the blade.  She grabbed him by the scuff of his collar and twisted, sending him flying across the room.  She then grabbed the vampire behind him and tossed him in the same general direction. 

 

There was a long bang and clang as both monsters bounced off the warehouse floor.  She turned to face them as three more vampires joined the fight.  There was a sound to her left that caught her attention.  Dean had finally killed that vamp.  Now it was them three versus five more vampires. 

 

She could see the cuts and scrapes on Dean and she could, almost feel, pain radiating off of Sam.  They were both hurt, probably not too bad, but still, they needed this fight to end soon.  Riley took a couple steps forward and squared off to the hoard of vampires. 

 

She felt her grace flow through her effortlessly.  She swore that she would protect the boys if they ever got hurt.  This would be one of those times.  Riley knew this feeling running through her body and she was ready for it. No one was going to hurt Sam or Dean, not with her around. 

 

“I suggest you run.”  She spoke lowly, but her voice echoed around the warehouse, making some of the loose chains shake. 

 

“Riley?”  She heard Dean’s voice behind her, laced with worry.  Any other day she would have worried about it, but not right now.  She was throwing all her grace into this.  It was time to show the boys just how fierce a Nephilim could be. 

 

“I don’t think so, three of you, five of us.  I like those odds.”  The lead vampire said.  It was the one with the sick smile, the one that was going to hurt Sam…and that made her blood boil. 

 

Riley chuckled and rolled her shoulders, releasing what she has been waiting for, for months.  There was a whooshing sound as her large beige wings unfurled from her back.  She flexed to stretch them out as far as they would go, and then brought them back in.

 

“Still like those odds?” 

 

The vampire’s eyes went wide.  It was pretty obvious they had never seen anything like this, and it terrified them.  Riley gave them a moment before she bent down and picked up Sam’s fallen machete in her other hand.  She looked back at the boys, who had moved next to each other.  Their eyes were also wide, but it wasn’t fear or panic, it was in awe.  She had never shown her wings to anyone, other than her grandmother, before.  She nodded at them, giving an almost silent ‘I’ve got this’ as she turned back.

 

And then she was gone. 

 

Or so they thought.

 

The two vampires who had taken a few steps away from the empty spot were the first to fall.  They didn’t even hear her beat her wings or hear her land.  Angels were quick, moving at the speed of light.  Nephilim weren’t that fast, but they were pretty damn fast.  One more fell before the other two had time to fully turn around.  When they did, they saw the blood splattered girl and her wings and panicked, running right into Dean Winchester, and his silver machete. 

 

Riley’s heart was pounding, ears ringing.  The adrenaline that pushed her forward through all of this, that managed to get her grace to flow enough for her wings to appear, it was slowly fading.  And that was when reality had set in.  She looked around at what had happened and her stomach churned.  There was so much blood, gore.  She did this, all of this destruction.  The faces were no longer evil, but looked like real people.  She hurt real people.

 

“Riley?”  She heard Sam call out to her, but her mind was already going. 

 

Tears were starting to stream down her face and she went to cover her mouth, hide the sobs, but all she could do was stare at her hands, all the blood.  “Oh my god…I…” She staggered back, still looking down to the faces as her breathing became erratic.  “What…did I…”

 

“Dude, she’s going down!”  Riley heard Dean scream as her vision began to be filled with black spots.  The last thing she recalled were strong arms wrapping around her, and a voice whispering, “Everything will be alright.”


	9. Chapter 9

Sam caught Riley in his arms as she went down.  “Everything will be alright.”  He whispered into her ear as she passed out.  Dean ran over to the other side of her as her wings slowly disappeared.  “Dean?  Dean!  What is happening?” 

 

“Dude, I don’t know!”  Dean’s voice carried as much worry as Sam’s did.  Neither of them had a single clue what the hell was going on.  Dean reached around Riley and snapped her cuffs back on as she laid, unconscious, against Sam.  “Alright, let’s just…get her back to the hotel.” 

 

“Dean, we can’t leave all these bodies.”  Sam hated being the rational one all the time.  He didn’t want to just put Riley in the car and deal with the bodies, but they couldn’t leave this many here.  It looked like a massacre.  

 

“Alright, we will take her back, you stay with her.  I’ll come back and take care of this.  She is our main priority right now.” 

 

Sam could only nod as he moved Riley around to get a better hold on her.  She was still so small, but…how could something so small be able to have that much power?  He lifted her off the ground and up into his arms, slowly walking out of the warehouse. 

 

“I’m sure she will be fine, Sam.”  Dean spoke softly as he walked behind his brother.  “Everyone freaks out their first time, looked like she just had a panic attack.” 

 

Sam couldn’t do anything but nod as he felt tears fill his eyes.  He didn’t realize he could be so scared over someone.  Riley was so strong in there, sure she hesitated at first, but everyone did.  He couldn’t figure out what happened, though.  One minute, he was being pinned, about to be gutted, and the next she was full on Nephilim. 

 

Dean helped Sam get her in the back seat, pulling a blanket over her to help hide the blood splatters.  “Sam, are you-.”

 

“I’m going to stay back here with her.  In case she wakes up.”  Sam’s voice was soft, his eyes never leaving Riley.  Dean could only nod and shut the door as he saw Sam hold her close. 

 

 _Damn, he’s got it worse than I thought_ , Dean thought to himself.  He knew Sam cared for her, but not this much.  And now he was freaking out.  Granted, he wasn’t doing much worse than Dean was, he was just better at hiding it.  Riley had become the little sister he never knew he wanted.  And now here she was, passed out after a hunt.  She didn’t seem hurt, but now her wings were-  “Dude…what happened with her wings?” 

 

Sam took his eyes away from Riley to look up at his brother in the rearview mirror.  “I don’t know.  She…she said she wasn’t able to get them to manifest yet, she was worried about lasting damage from the demons.  But they were…” 

 

Dean nodded in agreement as he drove quickly down the road.  “Yea.  They were massive.  But…are they supposed to just disappear like that?” 

 

Sam’s heart broke at the question.  He didn’t have an answer.  There was no manual on Nephilim, and Riley had been so secretive about the topic, he just didn’t know.  “I don’t…I don’t know, Dean.  God, what if something is wrong-.”

 

“She will be fine, Sam.  She just needs some rest.”  Dean tried to sound matter-of-factly, but his voice came out too soft. 

 

The rest of the drive was in silence.  Both brothers worrying about their fallen Nephilim.  Dean had tried sending Cas some silent prayers, but he had yet to show.  Honestly, Dean wasn’t even sure how much Cas would know on the subject.  He had a feeling the only one who would be able to tell them, was passed out in his backseat. 

 

~

 

Sam paced the room for a while as he prayed for Riley to wake up.  Dean had left to take care of the warehouse, deciding it may just be easier to burn the whole thing down, leaving Sam in charge of Riley.  He didn’t mind, he just wished he knew what to do.  In the back of his mind, he set a reminder that when she was better again, to sit down and have a discussion with Riley about Nephilim habits and healing.  This not knowing crap was freaking him out. 

 

Just as he finished that thought, Riley stirred.  “Riley?”  He was at her side in a flash, sitting beside her.  “Riley, can you hear me?” 

 

Her eyes opened and stared at him for a moment before she spoke.  “Sam?”

 

He nodded as a smile flooded his face.  He was so happy to see she was awake again.

 

“What happened?”  She asked softly as she sat up. 

 

“We think you had a panic attack and passed out.  How are you feeling?”  He reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  He didn’t even realize he was doing it until she blushed.

 

“I’m feeling fine.  Sore.  But fine.”  She shifted in her spot and rolled her shoulders.  “My back is killing me.” 

 

“Yea, about that...were your wings supposed to just disappear like that?” 

 

Up until this point, Riley had been a bit fuzzy.  Sleep still in her mind and eyes, the soreness of her aching muscles making her mind slow, but now all of that was gone as she snapped to.  She remembered everything, the hunt, Sam almost getting hurt, her…wings.

 

“My wings.”  Tears filled her eyes as she smiled.

 

“What’s wrong?”  Sam began panicking.  What if by moving her they hurt her wings, what if she couldn’t use them again?  “Were we not supposed to move you?  Did I hurt you?  Oh, god, I hurt you didn’t I?” 

 

“I have my wings back, now!”  She laughed as the happy tears ran down her face.  She leaned against Sam for a moment before getting out of bed.  “You didn’t hurt me, Sam.  Actually, I think you are the reason I got them back.” 

 

Sam gave her a questioning look as she rolled her shoulders again, stretching her muscles. 

 

“How did I do that?” 

 

“I saw you were in trouble, and…well, I told you they were tied to emotions.”  She kept stretching as she spoke, slowly moving around the bed so she could sit next to Sam. 

 

“Yea, but how did I make you emotional?”  Sam chuckled at the thought.

 

Riley’s smile faltered as she took a seat next to him, her eyes cast down to her hands.  “They had you pinned, the one had your machete.  I thought…I thought he was going to kill you.”

 

Sam sighed and looked down at her.  “Thank you.  If you hadn’t done what you did, I probably would have died.”  Sam let his heart flutter at the smile she gave him.  It was so sweet, so kind.  Nothing like he had ever seen before.  It was in that moment that Sam realized that Dean was right.  Sam cared for Riley, more than he thought.  She was special to him. 

 

Riley’s eyes shifted up to his.  “What were you thinking just now?” 

 

“What?”  He chuckled at the randomness of the question. 

 

“It’s just…that’s the second time I have felt someone from you.  Back in the warehouse, I don’t know how, but I knew you were hurt.  I could feel your pain.”  She ran her hand over his wrist, now realizing it was wrapped up, probably sprained.  “And just now…I could feel a lot of…love, come from you.  What were you thinking of?” 

 

Sam’s heart stopped, just up and stopped.  What the hell?  Could he not have his own private thoughts without Dean or Riley catching onto them?  But that was when that word bounced back in his brain…love.  That was what he felt for Riley.  Love.  He loved her. 

 

A moment of panic descended upon Sam, for probably the tenth time for the day.  “Sam?  Are you okay?”  She turned to him and brushed some of his hair out of her face.  She gave him a sweet smile as he stared down at her.  His look of pure panic was still on his face, but it was slowly fading. 

 

Riley could still feel that longing, that love, pushing out of Sam.  At first, she thought she was imagining it.  But the look on his face when she mentioned it proved that she was right.  “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.  To be honest, I had never been able to feel strong emotion from anyone except my grandmother.  But I have become very close to you…and Dean.  Granted all I usually get from Dean is annoyance and anger.”

 

The lighthearted joke was enough to jostle Sam back to himself as he chuckled.  “Annoyance and anger are pretty much Dean’s personality.” 

 

Riley laughed with him as she gathered up his hand in her lap.  He watched as she pulled off her cuffs and then ran her hand over his wrist, slowly healing some of the pain.  Her grace was soft on his skin, almost like a blanket that enveloped his hand.  “Thanks.” 

 

Riley nodded, but didn’t look up, only put her cuffs back on.  “Sam.  Can I do something?”  Her eyes were still cast down, she was embarrassed.  She shouldn’t do this, but…after seeing Sam almost get gutted by that vampire, she had to do something.  She couldn’t keep denying these feelings. 

 

“Yea, Ri.  Of course, do you need help with something?”  She nodded as she looked up.  He could see her worry and nervousness in her eyes.  “What is it?” 

 

She stared into his eyes for a moment, those beautiful hazel eyes.  His brunette hair framed his face as it fell everywhere.  She took in every detail, every little scruff on his face, the two marks on his face, one on his chin, the other by his nose.  Riley tried to memorize him, knowing that if her suspicions about Sam’s feelings were wrong, things would be really awkward.  But after today, after how kind he has been to her, how much she cared for him…she was willing to take that risk. 

 

“Close your eyes.”

 

Sam looked confused for a moment, but then shrugged and closed his eyes.  He tried to sit still, as he felt Riley leaned forward.  Was she doing what he thought she was about to do?  She kept leaning forward until her lips met his. 

 

Sam held his breath as her lips moved against his for a moment.  They were just like her grace, soft and warm, almost enveloping.  It made his mind seem a bit fuzzy at the contact, at how much he longed for it. 

 

When Sam didn’t move, Riley slowly pulled back and opened her eyes to see Sam staring down at her.  She quickly glanced away in embarrassment before pulling back.  “Sam.  I’m sorry, I thought with-.”

 

He quickly pulled her back and into a second kiss, brushing his lips against hers, wrapping one hand around her face, the other around her waist.  He loved the taste of her, the feel of her against him.  He was a gentle as possible, knowing what she just went through. 

 

He pulled away and rested his head against hers.  “Riley…please tell me this isn’t just because of what happened today.”  His voice was a whisper, almost pleading for the answer that he wanted, not the answer that he feared. 

 

She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair.  “No, Sam.  I have had these feelings for a while now.  It just took today to get my ass in gear.” 

 

Sam chuckled as he smiled at her again.  He scooted up and then pulled her over and into his lap.  “That’s good to hear.”  Within seconds, they were kissing again, hands roaming over each other softly. 

 

Sam let himself feel all the love he could, all the want, need, for Riley he could muster.  She gasped for a moment before laying her head on his shoulder.  “You did that on purpose.”  She kissed his neck as he pulled her close. 

 

“Yea, I was curious if it would work.”  He felt so happy, and it was surprising.  Dean only mentioned his feelings for Riley a few days ago, making him realize them himself, and now this.  His heart felt like it was whole again, a way it hadn’t felt since Jess. 

 

“So you used me as a guinea pig.”  She couldn’t hold back her laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to give him her most stern look.  “That’s not nice, Sam.” 

 

He smiled a full smile, dimples and all as she shook her finger at him.  “You’re adorable.”  He leaned in and gave her another kiss, still unbelieving that this was more than a dream, that he could really kiss her. 

 

“And you are amazing, Sam.”  Riley sighed as she twirled a bit of his hair around her finger.  “And I think I’m falling-.”

 

“Sam, how is Riley doing?”  Dean pushed the door open and Riley panicked. 

 

Sam panicked too, when she was on his lap one minute and the next she was just…gone.  He looked over at Dean who just glanced up and looked around.  “Where the hell is she, Sam?” 

 

“Umm…”  He saw Riley step in behind Dean and give a sheepish smile.  “Hey, Dean.” 

 

“What are you doing outside?  What is she doing outside?”  The first question was clearly directed at Riley, the second at Sam.  And the one at Sam had a much bigger bite to it. 

 

“Dean.  It’s my fault.”  Riley spoke up quickly.  “Let’s just say that apparently my flight or fight response tends to favor flight.”  She chuckled a little at her own joke before turning to Sam.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to.” 

 

Sam chuckled with her, leaving Dean standing there, out of the joke.  He nodded as Dean walked in and rolled his eyes.  “Will you two just admit you like each other already?  Geeze.” 


	10. Chapter 10

That night, they relaxed in the motel room, everyone a bit too exhausted to want to travel back to the bunker.  Dean had conked out fairly early, leaving Sam and Riley snuggled against each other on the other bed.  The movie was coming to an end and Riley felt Sam’s arm go slack around her. 

 

 _He is finally asleep_ , she thought to herself as she began to wiggle away from him.  There was something she wanted to do, but she wanted to do it alone…just in case.  As she pulled away, she pushed the hair out of Sam’s face and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead, and then quickly turned away and left the room. 

 

Riley walked about a mile down the road until she hit the edge of some wooded areas.  Thank the heavens that their motel room was on the outskirts of town, otherwise she wouldn’t have gotten this chance.  She quickly ducked past the trees, moving through the underbrush. 

 

She knew on the other side was an empty field, and that was just what she needed.  That, plus these trees blocking the view from the road, it was perfect.  She moved a bit away from the trees and allowed herself to take a deep breath.  _Okay, Riley…you got this._

 

She let her arms fall out to her sides as she lifted her head up to the sky.  She could feel her limited grace swirling around her, and forced it wrap around her back.  She could feel how it swirled, as if something were there, but then it was like it hit a wall.  She let out a soft grunt, shook her head, and tried again. 

 

“Come on!”  She yelled at herself.  “It shouldn’t be this damn hard!”  She pushed harder, trying to force her wings to manifest, but every time she felt herself getting close, it just bounced back against her grace.  A bead of sweat formed on her forehead as she tried for a third time, unsuccessfully. 

 

In the back of her mind, a feeling began to fester.  She paused as she tried to identify it.  It was like a worry mixed with high anxiety.  But, it wasn’t from her…it was…  “Sam?”  She called out, looking towards the woods.  It took a few moments, but then she heard the cracking of some twigs and saw the tall man step from the tree line.

 

“Hey…”  He said as he scratched the back of his neck.

 

“What are you doing here?”  She sighed out, frustrated. 

 

“I heard you sneak out and I got worried.  Just wanted to make sure you were okay.”  He walked up to her and gave her a soft smile.  “Why are out here this late?” 

 

Riley sighed as she let her head rest against Sam’s chest, feeling the heat coming from his body, hearing his heart beat in a slow rhythm, it eased her worries.  Part of her felt a little silly at her reasoning, but she told Sam anyway.

 

“I wanted to see if I could get my wings back out…”  She sniffled, trying to fight back some tears of frustration as she spoke.  “They came out during the fight, and I flew earlier…but they still just won’t-.”

 

Sam was quick to shh her.  Her voice quickly fell into one of panic and despair, and he hated that she was going through this.  “Maybe you’re just trying to hard?”  He offered the little bit of comfort he could. 

 

“Yea, maybe…”  She whispered, pushing away from him. 

 

“But why did you go on your own?  I would have come with you…”  Sam couldn’t hide the worry in his voice.  Part of him wondered if she was trying to fly away, maybe yesterday was too much for her.

 

“I just wanted to do it on my own, that’s all.”  She said as she sighed again.  “But I can’t seem to do it…” 

 

Sam pushed her chin up so she was looking into his hazel eyes.  “Just relax.”  He said softly, staring down at her in an almost trance-like stupor.

 

“Okay…”  She sighed back.  She pushed against him as she leaned up, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. 

 

Sam moved against her, putting his hands on her hips, holding her close.  He loved the way she felt against him, her warm body pressed against his.  He heard her chuckle before he felt something warm touch his back. 

 

Warm wasn’t the right word, not really.  It had a different kind of feeling.  He pulled away from Riley’s lips and opened his eyes, stunned to see the world around them had been transformed into a beige wonderland. 

 

“Riley…”  He gasped, stepping back, only to have his back hit her wings that were wrapped around them.  “They are beautiful.”

 

“Thank you…seems you are the key to getting them to manifest.”  She smiled up at him before unwrapping the large appendages and spreading them out wide.  She shifted, popping her back as the feathers seemed to stretch out, ruffling in the cool night breeze.  Riley’s eyes never left Sam’s, enjoying the look of curiosity and wonder that had filled the tall hunter’s eyes.  “Do you want to touch them?”  She asked shyly. 

 

Sam’s head snapped back to her.  “Really?!  I mean…I won’t hurt you or anything, will I?” 

 

Riley chuckled as she started to turn.  “No, just be gentle.” 

 

When her back was to Sam, she heard him gasp again.  “You have four?!” 

 

Riley nodded as she smiled.  She had two large ones and two smaller ones that were tucked behind the bigger ones.  She wasn’t quite sure why she had four, but those little ones made maneuvering a lot easier.  A tingling sensation went across her body as Sam’s hands drifted over her feathers, making each one ruffle slightly.  “Feels good…”  She sighed.

 

Sam couldn’t believe he was doing this.  He was actually touching her wings, Nephilim wings.  They were soft to the touch, sending little jolts, almost like electricity, through his fingertips.  When he heard Riley sigh happily, he beamed, before leaning forward and giving one of her wings a soft kiss.  “You came out here to fly, didn’t you?”  He asked softly.

 

“Yea, I did.”  Riley turned back to face Sam, giving him a mischievous smile.  “Would you like to join me?” 

 

“How would that- AH!”  Before he could finish his sentence, Riley quickly beat her wings and wrapped her arms around his torso, lifting them both high off the ground.  Sam’s automatic reaction was to grab around her neck tightly.  “Riley!”  He yelled when he looked over his shoulder, seeing the word quickly shrink below him.

 

“Hold on.”  She said as she continued to flap her wings, climbing higher and higher.  When she thought she was high enough, she let her wings spread out, making them glide gently across the sky.  “You can relax, Sam.  I won’t drop you.” 

 

Sam turned and shifted one of his arms down to Riley’s shoulder.  He looked around, seeing the clouds above them, the world below them, and started laughing.  “This is amazing!” 

 

Riley laughed as she tucked her wings in, sending them down towards the ground, circling like a plane.  It was only a few minutes of flight, but it was enough to make both of their hearts light up. 

 

The landing was a bit rough, but when they were finally both settled back on the ground, Sam couldn’t help himself as he picked Riley up in his arms and crashed his lips to hers.  Riley moved quickly to wrap herself around her hunter, weaving her fingers through his hair. 

 

“You are…amazing.”  Sam said between his panting, the kiss having sucked all the air from his lungs. 

 

“So are you, Sam.”  Riley said as she tightened her grip around his neck.  Her arms and Sam’s being the only thing that was still holding her off the ground, her wings relaxed behind her.  “I never thought I would find someone like you, Sam.  Someone I could trust with who I really was.”  She captured his lips back up in a kiss.

 

“And I never thought…after everything, that I would find someone like you…”  Sam chuckled at his words, “especially someone like you.” 

 

Riley smiled at his words before getting a very serious look on her face.  “I think I love you, Sam.”  Her voice was hesitant, worried that it was too much too soon.

 

But Sam’s smile said otherwise.  “I don’t think I love you…I know I do.”  He set her down on the ground as he captured her lips back into another kiss.  They held each other for a while longer before they decided to head back, worried about Dean’s reaction if he woke up and they were gone. 

 

Hand in hand, the walked from the field, back towards the trees.  But never did either of them notice the other presence in that field.

 

They didn’t hear the words that cruel demon spoke when he called his superior.  “We found the Nephilim.  What are your orders?”  The demonic soul said into the small phone. 

 

There was a moment of silence from the other line as the demon watched the couple walk through the trees and back to the road.  “We need her alive.  But only barely.”  The voice on the other end spoke.  “Then we will re-take hell.  Get her.  Bring her back.”

 

A cruel smile twisted on the demon’s face.  “With pleasure, sir.” 


	11. Chapter 11

When Dean woke up the next morning, he was happily surprised to see Sam and Riley curled up together in the bed next to his.  Sam had his head against Riley’s as the little Nephilim was tucked against his side, head on his brother’s chest.  God, it was so obvious that his brother had something for Riley, and he was happy to see that Riley felt the same way. 

 

Each of them had a happy smile on their faces as they slept, relaxed.  Sam never really had that much, and Riley…she had been through hell, so to have each other seemed to be helping them, giving them just a bit of happiness. 

 

Dean chuckled as he got up and made his way to the bathroom, getting ready to start his day.  He quickly made the mental note to start getting two rooms instead of one.   

 

000

 

Sam was the next to wake up, followed by Riley, who was quick to stretch out and get ready for the day.  Sam watched as she moved around the room, enjoying how her hair reflected the sunlight that slipped through the curtains, how her smile made his heart pound.  His mind kept summoning the image of her wings, wondering how they would look in the sunlight versus the moonlight he saw them in the night before. 

 

“Staring is rude, Sam.”  Dean said playfully, giving his brother a wink when Riley looked up and a small flush flashed across her face. 

 

“Shut up.”  Sam said with a stupid smile on his face as he got up and took his turn in the shower, leaving Riley and Dean alone to talk.

 

“So…you and Sam?”  Dean asked as he laced up his boots.

 

“I’m…uh…not quite sure.  I hope so.”  She had a soft smile on her face.  Remembering last night she realized, she had never been this way with anyone.  Sure, there had been dates and some guys, but…never someone who actually knew who she was.  And for the first time, she was at ease, knowing that she didn’t have to hide a part of herself.

 

“I would say you are…but check with him.  He tends to get emotional sometimes.”  Dean joked as he looked to her.  “He’s gonna be in there a while since I embarrassed him, wanna go with me to grab some grub, baby bird?” 

 

Riley just nodded as she followed after Dean.

 

000

 

When they returned from the store, Sam was relaxing on a bench outside waiting for them.  The minute his eyes met Riley’s their faces broke out into big grins.  This hadn’t slipped Dean’s notice, who made a comment about the ‘love birds’ being too sweet for him, but he meant it lightheartedly. 

 

Riley was quick to jump out of the Impala as give Sam a quick wave before she went to grab the bags.  “Enjoy your shower?”  Riley joked.

 

“Yea…except someone used all the hot water!”  Sam shouted over to Dean, who just rolled his eyes and started a play fight with Sam, letting them bicker back and forth as brothers do.  Riley smiled as she listened to them, slowly gathering up the couple bags in the back seat.

 

As she reached out for the last one, she paused.  Something felt…off.  She looked over to the boys and saw they were still engaged in their playful banter, so it must not be them.  Giving a quick glance around she didn’t see anything off…

 

Riley took a deep breath and focused, just as her grandmother had taught her so long ago, and let her mind calm, trying to find the missing piece…  A shiver went up her spine and goosebumps raised up on her arms and the back of her neck.  She felt exposed, as if someone was boring into her…she was being watched. 

 

“Baby bird?”  She heard Dean say as he put a hand on her arm, making her jump.  “Woah…you okay?  Getting the bags isn’t all that big of a deal.”  He tried to joke, but she could see the worry written on his and Sam’s face.

 

“Sorry…I just felt something strange.”  She glanced around the parking lot again and tried to shake it from her mind.  Maybe she was just being paranoid.  She gave them both a small smile and handed the bags to Dean.  “Just had that feeling of being watched, you know?”  She looked back out across the parking lot, giving one last look to try figured out what it was.

 

Dean chuckled as he slapped his brother’s back.  “Sure it wasn’t Sam?  He just can’t seem to keep his eyes off you.” 

 

Riley shook her head slightly.  “No…I can feel when Sam is looking at me, this is different.” 

 

Dean barked out a laugh as Sam blushed a little, but both boys stopped as they saw Riley’s brows furrow together as she looked around, almost as if she were prey to an unseen predator.  “You’re serious, you think you are being watched?”  Sam asked softly.

 

“I don’t know.  I just…something feels different.” 

 

Sam put a hand out and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  “Let’s get in and eat breakfast, then we can head out.  Maybe it’s just this town?” 

 

“Maybe…”  Riley let Sam lead her in as she tried to focus her brain on him instead of that strange feeling.  But once she was back inside, it seemed to go away. 

 

“So, let’s eat and get out of dodge.”  Dean added as he pulled some containers from the bag.  Sam was quick to snatch up a cup of fruit for his breakfast, whereas Dean had some bacon and eggs.  Riley on the other hand…

 

“Is that, chocolate chip pancakes with strawberry syrup?”  Sam asked with a slight grimace on his face.

 

“Shut up!”  She laughed as she gave his arm a playful swat.  “So I sometimes like to have sweet things in the morning, so sue me.” 

 

“That’s not sweet, that’s diabetes…”  Sam deflated before he shook his head and handed her a piece of cantaloupe.  “At least eat this too, might combat the sugar in your system.”  He chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at him but then quickly took the piece of fruit, popping it in her mouth.

 

Dean smiled as he looked to his brother. “Aww…did you hear that Sammy, she called you sweet thing.” 

 

Riley bit her lip with a slight blush as Sam shot his brother a bitch face.  “Really?”

 

Dean just gave him a smirk as he bit into his bacon.  Sam sighed as he put an arm around Riley and let his hand travel up and down her arm.  She leaned into him as they continued to eat in silence, no one wanting to break the happy moment they had just created. 

 

But Riley still couldn’t focus on the moment around her.  Before too long, she found her eyes staring out of the window, still wondering who was watching her, and why it felt so wrong…


	12. Chapter 12

New town. New case. New people. New motel.  Same feeling.  It was starting to wear on Riley’s nerves.  She played around with the idea of telling the Winchesters about it, but she didn’t want to worry them.  They had a bad habit of worrying over little things as it was, she didn’t want to add something else to that growing list.

 

So she opted for a different type of assistance.

 

“Castiel?  Could you come down here for a minute?”  Riley asked softly.  Sam and Dean were out at an interview.  She made some excuse about needing a shower and some girl time to herself.  She knew once she dropped the girl card that they would go along with it.  She hated lying to them, but she couldn’t justify making them worry.

 

“I am here, Riley.”  Castiel said after a whooshing of wings.  Riley smiled at him as she walked over and gave him a hug.  It was odd to think of Castiel as the closest things she had to biological family, but it was the truth.  “What may I assist you with?” 

 

Riley took a moment to choose her words carefully.  “I don’t want you to say anything to Dean or Sam…I don’t want them to worry, because I think it is nothing, but I want to be sure…”

 

Castiel nodded as he waited for more of an explanation.  That was one of the things Riley liked about him, he was always so patient, never pushed for more words or more action, he was happy with whatever you had to give. 

 

“I think I’m being watched.”  She said with a weary sigh.  “I mean, I don’t see anyone, but I have this…feeling.  Like someone is boring into me.  I was wondering if you could help me figure it out?” 

 

“I can try.  Are you feeling it now?” 

 

“…yes.”  With her small answer, the angel was gone.  She took a deep sigh as she sat down on the edge of the bed.  With all her might, she wished, prayed, that Castiel would find some random guy who was just stalking her or something.  It was sad to want that, but the other thoughts that crossed her mind were worse.  What if it was a demon or something else coming after her?  What if they were wanting to harm her?  Or harm the boys?

 

Her thoughts were silenced as she heard the whoosh sound again, signaling the angels landing back in the room.  “Well?”  She said as she stood up, hopeful he had found and stopped whoever it was giving her these strange feelings. 

“I’m sorry, Riley.  I didn’t find anyone who was watching you.”  Castiel’s eyes locked on Riley’s as her heart sunk.  She had hoped it would be an easy fix, something she could put to rest without having to involve the Winchesters, but that didn’t seem to be the case.

 

“That’s alright, Cas.  Thanks for trying.”  Riley let her head drop into her hands as she searched her mind for an answer.  There had to be a way to stop this feeling.  She hated this feeling.  And it wasn’t even a dull ache, something she would get accustomed to.  It was something that would go away for hours, and then suddenly pop back up, stronger than the last time. 

 

“I will inquire if anyone has been assigned to watch over you, it may be someone from the host of heaven sent to watch your behavior as a Nephilim.”  Riley could tell he meant that as a way of easing her mind, but it did just the opposite.

 

She had it drilled into her mind since she could walk, see an angel…run.  Castiel she was comfortable with, she eventually came to the realization that he would never hurt her, but he was unique…what about those other ones that didn’t care for her kind?

 

“I will ensure your safety, Riley.  You are my niece, after all.”  She looked up at those bright blue eyes and saw the pride and familiar bond exuding from them and she smiled.

 

“Thank you, Cas.” 

 

Castiel beamed, or what in his case could be considered such, at her words.  Riley couldn’t wrap her brain around why he was always so happy to help her out.  Dean and Sam figured it was because he didn’t have much of a family left in heaven, so his attachment to Riley made him feel that again. 

 

“I will check in with heaven to see what they know.  I will let you know as soon as I find anything.” 

 

Riley got up and gave him a quick hug.  “Thank you.” 

 

She waited for a few minutes after Cas had left to let the feeling dissipate.  At least it would go away for a while… it was then that she looked to the bathroom, realizing she should probably shower and stuff to make sure the boys didn’t ask any questions. 

 

000

 

“All relaxed, baby bird?”  Dean asked as he and Sam walked into the motel room.  Much to Dean’s dismay, they only had one room available.  Both Sam and Riley had assured him nothing like that would happen, but Dean was still grumbling about it.

 

“Yea…thanks for letting me hang back.”  Riley said as she smiled up at Sam.

 

He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her forehead as Dean gave a quick overview of what happened.  It seemed that they were no closer to finding out who as responsible for the deaths.  It looked like a werewolf, but they needed to figure out who it was before they went in guns blazing. 

 

“You couldn’t sense it by chance…could you?”  Dean asked with a smirk on his face.  But that fell when Riley just shook her head.  So much for the easy way out.

 

“Well, I guess that means a stake out.”  Dean added softly, giving Sam a wink.  “I mean…I could do it alone…”  Wink.  “If you needed to do something…”  WINK.

 

Riley snorted as she tried to hide her laughter of Dean’s dramatics.  She turned to look at Sam, who was fiddling with his hands.  “Everything okay, Sam?  I take it you want to do something since twitchy over there keeps winking at you?”  Dean scoffed at his nickname, but then quickly mumbled about leaving something in Baby, leaving Sam and Riley alone.

 

“Um…yea.  I…look, I know we haven’t really talked about what we are, not since the meadow…so I was wondering…if you would like to go on a date?  With me?”

 

Riley smiled up at Sam as she watched his nervousness take over.  “Of course I will, Sam.  I would love to.”  She stood up quickly and gave his cheek a quick peck.  “Pick me up at six?”  She said playfully as she relaxed on the couch.

 

“It’s a date.”  Sam said with a big grin on his face.  He honestly hadn’t been this excited for something normal since…Stanford.  Although Sam was so happy, he had to make a silent wish, to hope that this time didn’t end in disaster…


	13. Chapter 13

The last time Riley went on a date, well…that had been over seven years ago.  So to say she was a little out of practice, was an understatement.  But Sam didn’t even notice.  They decided not to do anything fancy, just walk down to the dinner a few blocks away, grab dinner and then maybe walk around the park afterwards. 

 

They had just placed their order, which finally allowed them to just talk.  “So…”  Sam started, but then let it fall flat.

 

“So?”  Riley said with a smile.  She would have never guessed that Sam would be shy on a date, yet here he was…mumbling words, tripping over sentences…it was adorable.  She let her eyes drink in his, those hazel eyes that every time she looked at them seemed a little different.  It was as if they were always changing colors, green to blue to grey, speckles of every color of the rainbow in them…she loved those eyes. 

 

Sam seemed to be doing the same thing, memorizing her face and how she looked.  He had planned to talk about so much, but there was only one thing he could think to say.  “I love you.” 

 

Riley smile got even bigger.  She went to lean across the table before her lips pursed together.  “Hold on…”  Sam chuckled as he watched her get up and slide in on his side of the booth, pulling his arm up to wrap around her shoulders.  “That’s better.”  She leaned against him before whispering those little words back to him.  “I love you too, Sam.  But you already know that.” 

 

Sam nodded as he leaned down and gave her a deep kiss.  They had done all this before, in that meadow.  They said how they loved each other, they kissed, cuddled up together, but Sam wanted to do this right.  Riley deserved to be treated right, and that was just what Sam was going to do. 

 

He pulled away and pressed his head against hers.  “I’m going to introduce you as my girlfriend from now on…is that okay?” 

 

Riley nodded as she chuckled.  “Very smooth.” 

 

“I can be every now and then.”  He pulled her closer as they just sat there in a comfortable silence for a few moments, enjoying the warmth of each other, just being there together.  Riley let her head lay against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, enjoying each sound as it pumped a bit faster than normal.

 

“So you took me on this date to make it all official then?”  Riley spoke softly, and then went silent as she enjoyed the sound of Sam’s heart quickening at her question. 

 

“Pretty much.  That and I wanted some time alone with you.  Really wish the hotel would have had a second room.” 

 

“Oh?  Had some less than pure plans for me, Sam?”  She joked as he took a sip of his water, making half choke on it. 

 

She sat up from him as he tried to clear his throat, but still tried to talk.  “G-God…no…*cough cough*…I just…*Cough*” 

 

“I was just joking!”  She laughed as she saw Sam’s eyes get wide and he finally got himself under control.  “You made it too easy…” 

 

Sam shook his head as the waitress brought over their food.  “Gonna be the death of me…” 

 

“Probably.  But the good thing about us is…”  She leaned up to whisper into his ear, as if what she was about to say was a carefully guarded secret.  “I’m a Nephilim and you’re a Winchester, so…you would come back eventually.” 

 

Sam laughed with her as they began to eat, both poking fun at the other in cute little ways.  Whether it was to make a cute joke or grumble about their choice off food.  Riley called Sam’s salad, ‘rabbit food’, to which Sam rebutted, ‘nice insult, Dean’. 

 

“Dean wishes he had my comebacks.”  Riley said as she playfully bumped Sam’s arm, making the bits of salad fall from his fork.  She smiled as she pointed to his lips.  “Mouths there, Sam…not down there…” 

 

Their exchanges went on for hours, not ending when they left the restaurant.  They walked with an arm around each other as the smiles never left their faces.  And both began to realize, they had never smiled this much…ever…

 

“So…how are you feeling?”  Sam asked as he watched Riley twist the chains on her swing and let go, sending her into a quick spiral.  Her giggle lifted his heart, knowing that she was so happy right now.

 

“What do you mean?”  She asked as her swing swayed back and forth. 

 

“Just…with everything.  Been a lot on your plate, just wanted to check.” 

 

Riley couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she told him she was fine.  It must have been in the genetics of the Winchester line to worry too much.  Over the last two days, Dean had already asked that question three times, and Sam twice.  She knew they meant well, but the next person who asked…may have to face her wrath.

 

“Good.”  Sam let his swing sway a little as he looked out across the park.

 

Riley watched him for a moment, looking at how his wide shoulders relaxed and flexed as he swung, how his hair moved in the breeze.  Sam Winchester really was a stunning man…and he was now her boyfriend, and she loved him.  She let out a happy hum as she stood up from the swing and stepped in front of Sam.  “Why don’t we head back?” 

 

Sam nodded as he took up her hand, keeping her close as they made their way back. 

 

000

 

Dean knew that Riley and Sam had a date tonight.  When Sam mentioned taking Riley on an official date, telling his brother about the night in the meadow and how they felt about each other, Dean actually insisted it be as soon as possible.  He knew hunters don’t usually get happy endings, but he would be damned if he didn’t work his ass off to make sure Sam and Riley got theirs.

 

He was ready to take on demons and angels and whatever else came at them…he had weapons for that.  He was ready to deal with his brother being insecure and worrying over Riley.  He was ready to explain Sam’s worries to Riley if that was the case. 

 

What he wasn’t ready for…was to walk into the motel room to find Sam and Riley laid out on the bed, making out like teenagers.  Thank God, their clothes were still on, but it didn’t stop it from being embarrassing, or stop the need for brain bleach. 

 

So now they sat in the motel room as Sam shook his head as he looked over the notes of the case again. Riley was sitting next to him, running a hand up and down his arm in comfort.  To say some shouting was involved when Dean just came strolling in was an understatement.  And although she was embarrassed, Riley found it a little funny. 

 

“At least we know who the werewolf is now…”  Riley offered up as a way of breaking the tension.  Both brothers gave her a look, making her work extra hard not to let a smile or laugh slip out.  But she couldn’t help it, to have such normal family like things happen…she never thought she would have it again. 

 

She let out a happy sigh but then tensed up.  She squeezed Sam’s arm out of shock as she felt that feeling come back strong.  It almost knocked the air out of her lungs, and made her shut her eyes, feeling nauseous.  It only last a moment, and then it was gone.  They seemed to be getting more intense, but also lasting for a shorter period of time.

 

“Ri, you okay?”  She looked up and saw Sam staring down at her with a worried look.

 

“Yea, Sam…”  She wanted to tell him everything, but she couldn’t put that worry on his shoulders.  With hope, Cas would figure out what was going on.  “Just a cramp…” 


	14. Chapter 14

It seemed weird to Riley that this guy had no clue he was a werewolf.  She figured when he woke up in the woods, naked, that it would have at least been a warning flag.  They tried talking to him during the day, but he just called the three of them crazy and slammed the door in their face.

 

So now they were sitting in the Impala, outside of his house.  “What if someone hears the guns go off?”  Riley asked softly.  The plan to just bust into his house and gank the werewolf seemed easy enough, but they were in the middle of suburbia…their actions weren’t going to go unnoticed. 

 

“That’s why we have to be quick.  Get in, take him out, get out.  Everything is packed up back at the motel, so we just need to swing by and grab our stuff.”  Dean responded.  Sam stayed silent for the most part, only giving Riley small smiles to help her relax.

 

She had been nervous to go on this hunt.  The last one didn’t exactly go well…so what happens if this one was a disaster as well?  But Sam seemed to have become a mind reader because as they all stepped out, he reached over and pulled her in for a soft kiss.  “It will be fine.  And I will keep you safe, okay?” 

 

Riley nodded at his words.  She knew Sam would keep her safe, or she could just take the cuffs off, but at the same time she was nervous.  What if she had another panic attack?  Sam gave her hand a squeeze before stepping off to follow Dean to the house. 

 

Riley took a deep breath as she stowed away her nerves.  She had a job to do, and a family to protect.  Can’t let nerves get in the way of that…

 

The first half of the plan went well.  Sam was quick to pick the lock on the back door, the house had no alarm system, so they got in easily.  The guy had been watching TV when the moon came out, so he was easy to find.  But the plan took a turn when they realized there was also a child in the house.  Dean fired off the first shot as the man turned into the beast and tried to go after the child. 

 

It didn’t do much, since he missed, but it did get the beast’s attention for a moment, which was perfect for Riley to quickly run over and pick the girl up into her arms. “It’s okay, we are going to keep you safe.”  Riley tucked the little girl into her body as she stepped back behind Sam as he fired off a couple more shots. 

 

One did manage to hit the beast in the shoulder, but it didn’t put him down quite yet.  Riley tried to get past to get the little girl outside, but when she did, the little girl let out a cry and the beast turned to her. 

 

She couldn’t reach the gun, not where the girl was on her hip, so she did the only thing she could think of…the cuffs came off.  Riley straightened an arm out in front of her and stared down the beast.  “Come and get me.” 

 

The beast leapt at her and landed right where Riley used to be.  It was almost funny to Sam, how confused the werewolf looked as it looked down to the floor and around for its prey.  Almost as if the person inside went, “What the hell?” 

 

Riley set the little girl down on the porch of the neighboring house as she heard two more shots and a dying howl sound.  “Do you know the people who live here?” 

 

The little girl nodded as tears fell down her face in fright.  Riley was quick to wipe them away and smile down at her.  “It’s going to be okay, but I need you to do something for me okay?”  She waited for another nod from the girl, not wanting to go too fast or overwhelm her.  “I need you to not tell anyone me and my friends were here, okay?”  The little girl nodded quickly and Riley leaned up and hit the doorbell a few times. 

 

She quickly flew back to the back yard as she saw Sam and Dean running out.  “We have to go!  I dropped her off at a neighbors.” 

 

Sam went to say something, but was interrupted by the blood curdling scream that Riley released.  “Ri!”  He reached out to her, but some force knocked him back a few steps. 

 

Riley fell to her knees as she felt a fire tear through her body.  It was that feeling.  The feeling she had, but it was a hundred times more intense.  It felt as though someone grabbed her soul and yanked.  She heard the boys scream for her, but all she could do was look up in fear as she felt her body be yanked away.

 

Sam and Dean froze as they saw Riley look up, her eyes flashed a bright golden color, like it does when she uses her grace, and then she was gone. 

 

000

 

Riley felt herself fall to her knees, gasping for air as she landed, slamming down against the floor.  She looked up and saw the motel room they were staying in…but…on the floor was a circle, as if the floor was wet, all around her, and there was a presence, something she recognized.

 

“It’s about time you let your grace out to play.”  A thick voice said behind her.  She turned to look but had to shield her eyes as a ring of holy fire encircled her.  She screamed as she pushed to her feet, trying to escape the flames that were so close to her body.  She tried to fly…but her grace wouldn’t respond.

 

“Don’t bother.  You should know by now that it is useless…this is how I captured you before.”  Riley looked back up and to the face of that disgusting voice, to see the face she saw in her nightmares. 

 

“No…you’re dead!  They killed you!”  She screamed as tears fell down her face.  Her mind screamed for help, for Sam, or Dean, or Castiel, anyone to save her from this cruel person…thing.

 

“I wasn’t there when those idiots broke into the warehouse.  They should have better manners than to take what is mine…but I guess it doesn’t matter, because I have found you, and I’m going to take you back.”  He moved around the room, looking her over as he spoke.  “Good thing I kept some of your grace bottled up, that way I can just summon you whenever I want.” 

 

Riley’s eyes squeezed shut as she realized her deadly mistake in not talking to the boys about what was happening, those feelings.  She wasn’t being watched.  She was being summoned.  She looked down to her wrists and began to cry.  “You see now…those little bracelets you wore kept me from summoning you, but then you took them off!  Such a good girl for me.  Wouldn’t have mattered either way though.  Your grace, paired with this…”  He waved her brush around, letting some of the hairs that were trapped fall down.  “All I needed to make you my little pet again.”   

 

She wept as she looked up to the person before her.  He was just as she remembered, the greasy blonde hair, the dark brown eyes.  He hadn’t changed in so long.  The man that stood before her snapped his fingers as four more people walked in.  “Chain her up, take her back to the new place, you know the drill.”  And then he was gone. 

 

One of the faces turned to you as the blue eyes of the human underneath flashed to black, as all of Riley’s nightmares bubbled up to the surface, her hope starting to wither away.  It took five years for someone to save her last time…she couldn’t live like that another five more…


	15. Chapter 15

Riley had no fight in her.  Only fear. And despair. The four demons surrounded her as the passed around the chains.  Chains with special symbols to keep her grace in check.  One reached over the flames, its skin searing from the holy fire, but it didn’t stop, just secured the chain around her wrist. 

 

When she heard the lock snap shut, it rattled her and all that time in the warehouse came back to her.  The beatings, the torture, the draining of her grace.  She wouldn’t go through that again…she couldn’t.  She tried to pull away from the demon, but the circle was too small.  The fringe of her arm hit and she cried out in pain

 

“Stupid bitch.  Can’t escape us now.”  The demons all worked together to get her into the chains.  One around each wrist, one around her neck, successfully cutting her off from all of her grace.  They made quick work of the holy fire and shoved her to the floor, securing more chains and shackles around her feet and latching a chain from her feet to her hands to her neck, securing that she could barely move. 

 

She tried to fight, to pull on the chains, but without her grace, she could do nothing.  Even with all that training, she was helpless. 

 

One of the demons yanked on the chains, pulling her forward.  “Gonna take you back home.  Drain you good this time.”  One of the other bit out.  Her body began to shake as the demon stared at her.  “Nothing to say, pet?” 

 

When she didn’t respond, a hand came down and slapped her hard across the face, busting open her cheek and lip.  “Talk!” 

 

But she couldn’t.  All she could do was think of Sam.  The way his dimples would pop out when he smiled, how he would pull her close to him when they slept, how he smelled when he got out of the shower…she would never see him again…

 

“Stupid bitch.”  The demon raised his hand again, but Riley didn’t even flinch.  Her eyes went dull as she slowly blinked, waiting for the sting of another slap. 

 

There was a crackling sound that caught Riley’s attention, making her look up at the demon, eyes going wide.  The tip of a blade stuck out of its chest as a hand was gripped tight on its shoulder. 

 

“Don’t touch her again!”  Sam screamed at the demon as he pulled the blade out and turned his attention to another one.  Dean followed quickly behind as he fought off a third demon.  The fourth tried to come up behind Riley and push her out of the room, but Riley tried to fight against him, which gave just enough time for Sam to take out his second demon and grab this one. 

 

It only took a matter of minutes until four bodies laid on the floor, all the demons who tried to take her away.  Riley had tears falling down her eyes as Sam quickly ran up to her and started unlocking all the cuffs and holding her close. 

 

“It’s okay, you’re safe now.  I’ve got you.”  Dean kneeled down and took the keys from Sam as he pulled Riley into his chest, holder her close as Dean undid the last of the chains from her feet.  It was all Sam could do to keep his breathing even as Riley sobbed into his chest.  He could feel her shaking as the shock of what just happened set in. 

 

Dean gave him a pat on the arm, “We need to move, there could be more.”  Sam just nodded as Dean quickly rounded up all their gear and threw it into the trunk as Sam got situated into the backseat with Riley.  Her fists were wound tightly into his tear stained shirt, holding onto him as if he would slip through his fingers. 

 

“It’s okay.  We will get you back to the bunker, they won’t find you there.”  Sam whispered to her. 

 

“They will…they always will…”  It was the only phrase she was able to get out between her sobs, and that broke Sam’s heart.  He leaned against the door so Riley could relax against him.  He softly rubbed her back as she sobbed, looking up to meet eyes with Dean in the rearview mirror. 

 

“Call Crowley.  I’m not letting them take her again.”  Sam said quickly, anger filling his veins, before turning his attention back to Riley. 

 

000

 

Riley had cried herself to sleep on Sam’s chest, but Sam was glad she at least got some sleep.  When they got to the bunker, he carried her in and just laid her down in his bed, curling her up in his arms as he watched over her, leaving Dean to talk with Crowley and Castiel about what happened, and how to find the demons who want her so badly.

 

To be honest, Sam didn’t care who they were or what they wanted.  He just wanted Riley safe, and if that meant going head to head with some random demons, then so be it.  He wished he could do more, than just hold her and be with her, but at the same time, he was happy he could do this for her.

 

It was about two hours later when Riley finally woke up.  And for a moment, she had forgotten all that happened, giving Sam a soft smile as she stared up at him.  But then the memories flooded back and she pushed away from him and began looking around the room quickly.

 

“Hey, hey, its okay…”  He reached out and pushed her hair behind her ear.  “We are at the bunker, you’re safe.”

 

“My cuffs…Sam, where are they?!”  She looked so scared, so Sam was quick to pull them out of his pocket and quickly wrap them around Riley’s wrists, securing them against her skin.

 

“It’s going to be okay.  You are-.”

 

“They summoned me, Sam!”  She screamed at him.  “I didn’t even know they could do that!” 

 

Sam’s heart began to pound.  Castiel had explained everything, the feelings Riley had and how he was looking into it.  Crowley wasn’t really much help, not knowing which demon it was that did the ritual, but he said he would look into it.  Sam shifted up and grabbed her hands with one of his, the other running through her hair.

 

“And if they summon you again, I will be right there to bring you back.”  His eyes were starting to sting with tears and he tried to will them away, to be strong for Riley, but his emotions were running too strong.  “I love you.  And I will always come to your rescue.  I promise.” 

 

Riley looked up into his eyes as tears fell down her cheeks.  She gave him a small smile as she reached up and wrapper her arms around his neck, pulling herself into him.  “I love you, Sam.  I thought…I thought they would take me away and I wouldn’t see you again.” 

 

Sam wrapped his arms around her as he whispered soft words of love into her ear.  It took time, but he eventually felt Riley relax under his touch, turning their embrace from one of fear to one of love.

 

Riley pulled away as she looked into Sam’s eyes.  “Can I stay with you?”  She made a motion to the room, letting Sam realize what she was asking.

 

“Always.” 


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a week since the demons had tried to snatch Riley away, and she hadn’t left the bunker once.  Castiel made sure that her grace was untraceable there, that they wouldn’t be able to summon her as long as she remained in the building.  So in the building she stayed. 

 

Sam tried his hardest to keep her mind occupied, to keep her from letting her mind wander into that dark area of ‘would she eventually be taken back by demons’.  He did a movie day, trained with her, and then even spent some days just laying with her in bed.  It was those moments, just the two of them, that she would let her smile come back on her face, let the light back in her eyes, and those were the moments Sam cherished.

 

He would hold her close and she would snuggle into him as they spoke about nothing of importance.  Favorite colors and foods.  Places they wanted to visit, things they wanted to do.  It was then that Sam mentioned he wanted to go flying with Riley again.  When this was all over.  It made her grin as she let her wings flutter out and wrap around him that night.  All those moments were precious…

 

But now they were having a moment that turned sour.

 

“Sam, please!  Don’t go, please don’t go!”  Riley pleaded with him again. 

 

Sam went to give his defense again.  Crowley had a lead on the demon who was so interested in taking her, well, at least where one of his lackies were.  Dean was out with Castiel running down a different lead, so when Crowley popped by the bunker, it was only Sam who was left to go on the trip.

 

“Riley, I’ll be fine.”  He shh’d her with a deep kiss as he pulled her close.  It was probably a bit unfair, but he learned that every time he kissed her like that she practically melted against him, her mind emptying for a moment.  He should probably feel a little guilty of taking advantage of that…but at the same time, the kiss had similar effects on him. 

 

Riley leaned into him as he pulled away, catching her breath and rearranging her thoughts.  She shook her head as she stared up into his hazel eyes.  “That’s cheating…” 

 

Sam couldn’t help but just smile at her words, flashing those dazzling dimples that made the smile infectious.  “I know.”  Sam stepped to the side and lifted up his duffle onto his shoulder.  “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”  He said before pulling her in for a tight hug, kissing the top of her head.

 

“At least…let me go with you.  I can-.”

 

“Absolutely not.”  Sam deadpanned.  He didn’t mean it to sound harsh.  “Riley, they want you.  You need to stay here where you are safe, at least until we have this demon down.”  He ran his hands down her arms and through her hair, getting one last touch, one last glance, before he had to leave.  With any hope, in his mind, this would all be over in a few days.

 

“I know.  But promise me you will be safe, Sam.  I don’t want to lose you.  I love you.” 

 

“I love you, too.”  And with another kiss goodbye, Sam was headed up the stairs, off to protect the woman he loved.

 

000

 

It had been three days since Sam left, and Riley was starting to get stir crazy.  The last she heard from him was yesterday morning, saying he had a lead on the demon.  But then there was nothing.  No call at night, no check in from the morning. 

 

She stared down at her phone at the picture she had programed for Sam’s number, her finger hovering over the call button.  On one hand, she had to know he was safe.  But on the other, what if he was in the middle of a hunt and his phone went off and he got hurt?  Was she over thinking this?

 

The clock was blinking at her, telling her it was still fairly early in the morning, so she decided to give him a little more time.  Just to be safe. 

 

But that was when her phone went off…the ID reading ‘Dean Winchester’.

 

“Hey, Dean.  Did you find anything out?” 

 

“Hey, baby bird…”  There was a lot of static coming through Dean’s phone, making it hard to hear.

 

“Dean?  Dean, hello?” 

 

“Yea…Ri, listen.  We know … demon….Xaphan….”  Riley’s heart began to pound.  So that was his name, huh?  This demon who wanted her so bad.  Xaphan….  The static continued as Dean tried to keep going.  “Got a spell…summon….SHIT!”  Only bits and pieces were coming through, but the curse came in clear.  Riley could hear the shock and surprise on the phone. 

 

“Dean?!”  She screamed as she jumped to her feet.  She didn’t know what she could do, but she had to do something.  Her mind was spinning as she suddenly heard some loud crash.  “DEAN?!”  She screamed into the phone. 

 

The line went suddenly quiet…and then went dead. 

 

Oh, no.  No, no, no, no.  Before she could think, Riley pulled the phone away and began punching in numbers for Sam’s cell.  She began to pace as she tried to keep calm.  She had to stay calm.  She needed to know where Dean was…Sam could track him.  She could fly to him real quick and take him to a hospital or something…she just needed-

 

She heard the phone pick up and she began rattling off.  “Sam!  I need you to track Dean.  I think he was in an accident!” 

 

All she got in response was silence.

 

“Sam?  Sam, did you hear me?!”

 

“Oh, someone heard you, but it wasn’t your dear Sammy.” 

 

Riley had to fight down the bile that began to bubble in her stomach and up her throat as she heard that voice.  That horrid voice.  “Xaphan.”  She gritted out.

 

“Good!  You know who I am.  Good for you.  And since you are calling about the other Winchester, I take it my friends found him.  Hope he survived…well, not really.  But I think you are starting to get my point.” 

 

“What do you want!?”  She screamed into the phone.  “Where is Sam?!” 

 

“Oh…so demanding, aren’t we?”  The demon cooed at her.  “Your little human toy is here…listening right now.  I have him here, with me.  We have been having lots of fun…right, Samuel?”  There was a sound followed by what sounded like Sam’s cry out in pain.

 

“Stop!  Please, stop!”  Riley cried into the phone.  Why was this happening to her?  Why did they want her so damn badly? 

 

“Oh, I will…when I have what I want.”  The demon bit back.  “So I’m offering you a deal.  Two Winchesters…for you.” 

 

Riley’s heart stopped as she heard Sam screaming on the other end, yelling at her to don’t do it, to stay safe.  She heard him get out a ‘please, don’t do this.’ Before he was muffled, probably gagged.  Tears streaked her face, even though she hadn’t realized she was crying as she closed her eyes.  There was only one thing left to do.

 

“Where do you want me to go?” 


	17. Chapter 17

Riley stared up at the run down warehouse and shook her head.  Why did it have to be a warehouse?  She tried to lighten the mood in her mind.  She knew what she was signing on for, and she would do it gladly if it meant Sam and Dean would be safe…but it didn’t stop the feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her want to run away, far away, and never look back. 

 

But she couldn’t do that, so she tried humor, trying to pull herself from the nauseating fear that was filling her body.  They could at least pick a place that was completely intact…let me do this with some dignity… She tried to joke, but it just came out as a pitiful phrase in her mind.  It didn’t really matter where she was…cause by nightfall, she would be dead. 

 

She took a ragged breath as she pushed open the door and walked into the warehouse.  This place was massive, at least six stories tall, and it seemed like it was multiple buildings fused together.  And even so, it didn’t take her long to find the demon’s hideout.  She could feel herself drawn to it…to Sam.

 

When she pushed open the door, she saw what she feared.  Sam and Dean were tied up in chairs off to the side of a large, open room.  Sam looked like he had been beaten with bare fists, his face was cut up and swollen, his arms had marks all over them, blood on his clothes.  It made her blood begin to boil, her grace festering just at the edge. 

 

And then she saw Dean…oh, Dean…His body looked broken.  It was clear that the crash she heard over the phone was his car hitting something, or something hitting him.  Either way, he needed help.  But even with them both looking so bad, they held their heads high, shaking their heads and trying to scream for her to run away when they saw her come in.  She heard some other muffling and saw Castiel standing off to the side.  He seemed to be covered in some liquid as he was bound with the special ‘grace inhibiting’ chains. 

 

Riley looked around and saw the head demon standing at the center.  The chains were strung up around the rafters and poles, just waiting for her to take her place and make her sacrifice.  She took a deep breath as she walked in and stared at the demon.  “Xaphan.”  She said softly.

 

“Look at you, little pet!  Being all brave!”  The demon let out a chuckle, sending shivers down Riley’s spine.  “Ready to die?” 

 

“First, I want a deal.”  Riley spoke calmly and clearly.  She knew that if she didn’t get this just right, the damn demon would find a loop hole.  “I give myself up.  The boys and Castiel go free, no tricks, nothing, you just let them be.  Deal?” 

 

Xaphan looked at her for a moment and then nodded.  His face turned up into a grimace as he held his hand up, leading her to the chains.  It was like a nightmare.  She could hear the boys struggling off to the side, trying to get loose.  She turned and held her head up and arms out as she a couple demons came forward and secured the chains around her neck and wrists. 

 

It took her a moment before her grace was completely sealed and she shut her eyes.  “Such a good little pet.”  The demon cooed at her.  “Maybe I will give you a reward?”  She heard him snap a couple times and her eyes flew open.

 

She watched as Sam and Dean were drug over in their chairs to sit in front of her.  “You said you would let them go!”  She screamed at him.

 

“And I will…once I have all of your grace.”  His face turned to an evil smile as he grabbed two contraptions from the table, making Riley begin to panic.  She knew those things…she hated them…  “But first, why don’t we educated them on what we do here?” 

 

“Remember these, pet?  These will drain your grace.  Just got to put one…here!”  He screamed as he thrust the long thick needle into her chest, right over her heart.  Riley screamed out in agony as she felt the blood run down her body.  “And here!”  He giggled as he walked around before thrusting the second one into her back, right between her shoulder blades. 

 

Riley had tears running down her face as the pain radiated from her body.  This was it, she thought to herself.  This was how she was going to die.  She looked up to Sam and Dean, saw the pain and anguish and the anger in their eyes.  Castiel was struggling in the corner, but she knew that he could do nothing but watch.

 

There was a sound coming from behind her, the chanting of a spell that would draw the life force, her grace, from her body.  But instead of listening to it, she looked into the eyes of her family and whispered, “I love you.” 

 

She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt that tug against her soul, the pulling of her grace.  A faded golden light started to drift from the large needles, down the tubing and away from her.  It was agony.  It was as if her body was being torn to pieces.  She fell forward, going slack as she tried to keep in the cries of pain, not wanting to give the demon the satisfaction of hearing her cry out.  The chains pulled on her neck and arms, and she began to feel the world turn.  Her eyes slowly opened and the world kept shifting.  When they did this before, they would stop after a few seconds, only farming her grace when it was needed…but now…

 

It was happening…she was dying… She took labored breaths as she tried to hold on, but that was pointless.  She let her head drop and her body give out as the last bit of grace began to tear from her soul.

 

000

 

Sam and Dean watched as the demon shoved those torture needles into Riley’s body and as the light was slowly pulled from her body.  Sam was trying every way he could think of to get loose.  He had to get loose.  He just got to be with Riley, like hell he was going to lose her now.  Sam glared at the demon, Xaphan, as he maneuvered his wrists.  The first thing he was going to do when he got loose, was kill that asshole.  Then Riley would be free.

 

He couldn’t, he just… Sam grunted as he put all his strength into pulling against the binds, after he saw Riley slump forward, unconscious.  He knew he didn’t have much time left.  He pulled one last time and felt his hand come loose.  One snapped out as he pulled the other free and then kicked off the floor, sending him backwards so he could slip from the rope at his feet. 

 

Dean was still trying to get lose when the demons ran towards Sam.  They were quick, but in his rage induced vigor, he was faster.  One lunged at him with a blade, which Sam was grateful for as he snapped his elbow back and caught the demon in the nose, making him drop the blade.  He trust the handle into Dean’s hands just before he was tackled to the ground. 

 

Dean managed to get himself free and turned his attention to the lesser demons around him.  He wanted nothing more than to go kill that prick who was hurting Riley, but they had to get through these assholes first. 

 

Between the two of them, they took out about three demons before Xaphan began to cackle.  “You are too late!”  The demons stopped as they all had sickening grins on their faces, and the boys looked up to see Xaphan hold Riley’s head up by her hair, and then release it as she fell forward.  The tubes began to dim as the last big of that golden light swirled down and into a glass vial. 

 

“Riley?”  Sam gasped as he stared at her, and his heart stopped.  “Riley?!”  He screamed as he went to take a couple steps forward, but a demon grabbed him and forced him to the ground.  Tears fell from Sam’s eyes as he realized…he was too late…she was gone.  Riley was dead.


	18. Chapter 18

Riley felt her body go slack and then she was suddenly wide awake.  She bolted up as she felt the sunlight brush against her skin, a breeze toss her hair.  She heard some birds and other animals in the background as she looked around.  She looked like she was in an elaborate, beautiful…garden? 

 

Riley pushed herself up as her mind began to swim with questions.  The main one being, where the hell was she?  Followed quickly by how did she get out of the warehouse?  She went to take a step and stumbled, but before she could hit the ground, she felt someone’s arm wrap around her.  “Be careful, or you will fall.”  A soothing voice said.

 

She straightened herself out and looked at the man with a questioning look.  “Who are you?”  She asked timidly.  She felt like she knew him, almost like a dream.  It was as if on the edge of her memory sat a piece of the puzzle she was still missing.

 

“You are right, you do know me.  I am Joshua.”  He spoke as he gave her a soft smile.  “But that was long ago.  It is not often that I leave my garden, but…a child like you does not come around often.”  The man held out a hand as he began to walk down a stone path. 

 

“A child like me, you mean a nephilim?”  Riley followed the stranger, Joshua, as she felt a feeling of ease wash over her.  She didn’t know why, but she felt like she could truly trust this stranger. 

 

He gave a soft chuckle as he looked over his shoulder at her.  “A Nephilim, yes.  But that is not the only thing that makes you special.”

 

Riley looked around and back to him with a confused look.  What could be more special than a Nephilim? She thought to herself, racking her brain for some weird trait that would set her apart from the rest.

 

“Being a Nephilim is rare enough, but being the Nephilim of an archangel…that makes you exceptional.” 

 

Joshua didn’t even pause as he dropped that piece of information.  It was almost as if he didn’t seem to grasp how huge that was for Riley.

 

She stopped and reached out, pulling on his arm for a moment.  “You…My father…is an archangel?”  Her words made her mind spin.  There weren’t many archangels, were there?  She tried to remember the stories of old.  There was Lucifer and Michael, Gabriel, Raphael…

 

“Yes.  Your father is an archangel.”  The man smiled as he placed a hand on her back, ushering her forward.  “We must keep going, he is waiting.” 

 

“He…do you mean my father?”  Riley let her feet move on their own accord, letting her just try to wrap her mind around all of the information that was being thrown her way. 

 

“Yes.  He has been here for some time.  Healing.  Rejuvenating.  Our father brought him back, but he needed more time before he appeared on Earth.”

 

Riley walked as she tried to take deep breaths.  “You know who he is.  Please… tell me…”  She pleaded with the man.  He paused at the end of the path and gave her a smile. 

 

“I believe he wants to reveal all.  He has waited for this moment for many years, I won’t deny him that.”  He chuckled as nodded out to the opening that the path led to.

 

It was a beautiful clearing, surrounded by tall oak trees.  The grass was neatly cut with flowers and shrubs around the edge.  And in the very center sat a fountain.  The stone bricks were set in a wide circle as the water spouted up and trickled down, sending little rainbows every which way in the sunlight. 

 

And in all of that beauty, Riley noticed not one piece.  Her eyes instead were trained on a man who was sitting on the edge of the fountain.  He was leaning over, his finger trailing the water as he had a small smile on his face.  The breeze ruffled his hair.  He looked so serene.  But then it struck Riley.  “I know him.  I mean…I feel like I have met him before…”

 

“Yes…he has made appearances in your life before, unbeknownst to you.  He was always watching over you, keeping you safe.  But while he was here, he couldn’t protect you.”  Joshua’s voice became sad.  “No soul should have to endure what you have.  But fear not, for he will help you set it right.” 

 

“Set it right?”  Riley looked to the man next to her and gave him a quizzical look.  “What do you mean set it right?”

 

He looked down into her eyes and gave a sad sigh.  “He will help you set it right, that is all I can say.” 

 

Riley’s anger began to flare a bit, she was tired of the run around.  “Just tell me!”  She bit out quickly.  She wanted answers.  Was that man sitting at the fountain really her father?  Where was she?  Why wasn’t she in the warehouse?

 

“You know the answer, child.  You must realize where you are by now.” 

 

She thought for a moment and then her eyes went wide as the world seemed to crash down around her.  “This…this is…”

 

Joshua gave her a sad smile as he spoke one word.  “Heaven.”


	19. Chapter 19

“So I did die…”  Riley said sadly.  Tears welled in her eyes as she looked to the ground, not wanting this kind man to see her heartache. 

 

“Do not fret, child.  As I said, your father will set things right.”  He reached up and wiped her tears from her cheeks, then dusted off her shoulders.  “I think you have kept him waiting long enough.”  And with that he gave her a soft smile, and was gone. 

 

Riley took a ragged breath as she turned to look at the man sitting at the fountain.  She couldn’t believe she was about to meet her father…in heaven…who was an archangel.  She sighed as she realized, she wished more than anything, that Sam was here with her…to hold her hand, to tell her everything would be alright.  But she was dead now…she wasn’t going to see Sam again…

 

She walked out onto the grass and walked up to the fountain, looking over the edge to see small fish swimming in there.  She happened a glance over at her father as she sat down.

 

“You grew up to look just like your mother.”  He said in a soft voice.  “…I’m glad.”  He looked up at Riley and she caught how the light bounced off his golden hair and ran through his golden eyes. 

 

“I don’t know…”  She responded with a soft smile.  “I think I kinda take after you.”  She rolled her shoulders as her large wings stretched out. 

 

He chuckled as he let his unfurl, showing his six golden wings.  “Yea…I guess ya do kid.”  He lifted a hand and brushed a stray hair out of Riley’s face. 

 

Riley stared at him for a moment before she spoke.  “What’s…uh…What’s your name?”  She chuckled at it for a moment.  “It seems weird to ask you that.”

 

“Little bit…”  He joked as he let his wings pull back against him, disappearing from sight.  “Gabriel.  My name is Gabriel…you don’t remember?” 

 

Riley shook her head.  “Not really, I’m sorry.  You seem familiar though.  Joshua said we have met before.”

 

“Yea!”  Gabriel’s eyes lit up at that.  “You were a tiny little thing.  I was there when you were born.  Your first day of school…I was that guy they called the cops on…”  Riley burst out into laughter at that.  It was one of her favorite stories, how some guy made the school call the cops because he got into it with another parent over something, that was how she got to sit in the police car.  “Yea…in hindsight, wasn’t the best idea.  But that asshole’s kid pulled your hair and I wasn’t having that.”

 

Riley’s laugh turned to a chuckle as Gabriel’s face formed a smile, just watching her.  But then his smile took a bit of a melancholy tone.  He held out his hand, closed, and then slowly opened it to reveal a rainbow colored paper rose. 

 

Riley looked at it for a moment and then her eyes went wide.  “I remember this.”  She reached out and picked up the little rose and held it in her hand.  “The week my mom died…I found these everywhere.  They always made me smile.”

 

Gabriel shifted in his spot at that, his eyes getting a little wet as he watched his daughter run a finger over the delicate creation he always used to comfort her. 

 

“They were always there when I needed them.  These were from you?”  Gabriel only nodded, not trusting his voice.  “But why?  Why didn’t you just-.”

 

“If I came into your life, you would have been in a great deal of danger.  Not just angels, but humans, demons, monsters, pagan gods…all of them.  It was safer for me to stay away.” 

 

Riley sighed as she set the little flower down in the water of the fountain, letting it float around the small pool as the fish would come up and bump it, curious of the new addition to their world.  “You really were always there, protecting me.”  She couldn’t hold back the sob that suddenly came from her.  She slapped her hand over her face as she tried not to let her mind wander to the last five years, or to the man she left behind.

 

“Hey, none of that.”  Gabriel said as he shifted closer, slowly putting an arm around her shoulders.  “I know…I didn’t do a very good job.  These last five years…hell, I was dead when you were taken.  But now I’m slowly making a comeback, and I will watch over you again.” 

 

Riley looked up into the eyes of her father and she smiled, realizing that they were the same eyes she had always seen in the mirror.  She shifted as she laid her head on his shoulder.  “You can’t…I’m…dead.  I died to save my family.”  She said softly.

 

“Life father, like daughter.”  Gabriel barked out with a chuckle as he pulled Riley a bit closer, savoring the moment of actually being able to hold his daughter in his arms.  The only other time he did was the day she was born.  He never had a chance to get any closer than that.  “You really  love him, huh?  ‘Ol Sammy Winchester?” 

 

Riley nodded as she felt tears sting her eyes.  She did love Sam, she loved him more than she had loved anyone…but now she was gone.  And she was Gabriel’s daughter, the daughter of the angel he said he wanted nothing to do with again.

 

“He didn’t mean that.”  Gabriel said softly as he kissed her hair.  “He’s just pissed I put him in a herpes commercial.  He’ll get over it.”  He scoffed as he Riley nodded.  “He loves you too, you know.”

 

“I know.” 

 

“He’s down there, mourning you.  He’s heartbroken that he lost another person he loves, that he couldn’t protect you.”  Gabriel said matter of factly.  He may have been locked up in heaven right now, but his eyes were always to Earth.

 

“I died to protect him.  I’m okay with that…”

 

“Yea, but now he is fighting for his life, that a lot of-.”

 

“What?!”  Riley sat up and pulled away from Gabriel.  He motioned his head to the water as a shimmer went across it.  Riley gasped as she saw Sam and Dean fighting in the warehouse.  But it was different, everything seemed slowed down.  Riley looked to Gabriel for a moment before the water showed her.  Xaphan’s hand was woven through her hair as he laughed, glaring at the boys before letting her head go and it just falling forward. 

 

An anger bubbled up inside of Riley as she looked down on the demon.  “Ready to go kick some ass?”  Gabriel asked cheerfully, looking over at Riley.

 

“What?”  Riley deadpanned, her eyes snapping to her father. 

 

“Yep.  I’m sending you back.”  He stood up and held out his hand for her, pulling her up with him. 

 

“Can you do that?”   She said in disbelief.  Gabriel gave his eyebrows a quick wiggle as a bright golden light began to shine around him.

 

“Sure can, baby doll.  Just going to give you a little extra juice.”  He held out a small vial and she recognized its contents, that golden light that was almost like hers.  “You’re going to need this…”  He opened the vial and the light poured out.    

 

The light became so intense, Riley had to look away, but then she felt something fly threw her body and slam into her.  She could hear Gabriel’s voice in her mind as he told her to hang on, as she felt her body get pulled down…


	20. Chapter 20

Sam and Dean were up to their elbows in demons.  Every time they managed to put one down…two more popped up.  But it didn’t matter, not to Sam.  All he cared about was getting to Xaphan.  That damn demon took Riley.  He murdered her…Sam would make sure that demon never saw the light of day again…

 

He managed to get close enough to take a swing at the demon, but he dodged out of the way easy enough, merely back stepping as he pocketed the small vial of grace. 

 

“Such anger and hatred, Sam…what would your dear, dead girlfriend think?”  The demon flashed his black eyes and gave a grin as he went to step forward. 

 

But then the room began to shake.  The fighting ceased as everyone looked around for a reason.  The walls creaked and cracked under the pressure, lights popped and broke, windows shattered.  All eyes searched for the cause, but it was the demon Xaphan who realized it first.  “It can’t be!  That’s impossible!”  He screamed. 

 

“Son of a bitch…”  Dean mumbled, his eyes wide. 

 

Sam followed his brother’s eyes and they landed on Riley.  His heart broke when he saw her hanging there for a moment, but then he saw that faint glow around her.  The shaking intensified as the glow became brighter, until it suddenly dimmed and the world around them froze.  No sound, no shaking, no movement, all eyes trained on the fallen Nephilim.  He then watched in awe as Riley’s chest expanded, mouth open, and she took a deep breath.  She raised her head, eyes still closed, then snapped her arms forward, breaking the chains from the rafters and freeing her from her bonds. 

 

She stood there for a moment, shackles and chains still wrapped around her as she up stood tall.  She let the feeling of this new type of grace fill her heart and body with a strength she had never known before.  With the strength of an archangel.  Her eyes flew open and searched the room, glancing over everything before landing on Xaphan. 

 

“You were dead!”  He screamed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the vial of her grace.  “And you couldn’t get loose!  Those chains-”   The demon’s face was red with anger and frustration, but his eyes were wide with fear and terror.  He had never known power like this before. 

 

“Takes more than this to trap an archangel’s power.”  She spoke, her voice making the walls creak under its power.  She let the grace flow through her as the light emanated from her.  She pushed the grace against her skin, making the two large needles pop from her body and fall to the ground.  And then with a roll of her shoulders she released her wings.  Those four, large wings that now had their own unique glow.  She let them flex out quickly, throwing the chains and chairs and tables to the far reaches of the room from the gust of air that the movement gave off.

 

Sam stood wide eyed as he saw her reach up and snap the cuff around her neck in two, then shatter the ones on her wrist.  He had never known that Riley had such power, and did she say…archangel?  He looked her over and realized that she did look different, she had a different air around her. 

 

She stood for a moment in the center of the room before she held up her hand and gave a hard snap.  The lesser demons around the room cried out in agony as a light passed through them and killed them where they stood.  “This ends, now!”  She screamed at Xaphan, who was slowly taking steps away from her, the sudden realization that he was not going to make it out of here settling into his bones. 

 

But it didn’t matter, within seconds she was on him, her hand wrapped around his neck as she lifted him into the air.  “You will not hurt me, or my family, again.  I will protect my family, from anything that threatens it.”  She stared into the demon’s eyes as she felt her spirit flutter.  Five years as this demon’s toy, his farm for grace, she was now going to take back all that he stole from her.  She would take the power he took from her, leaving her whole.  No more nightmares.  No more sleepless nights.  No more looking over her shoulder.  She was finally going to be free. 

 

Sam watched as she lifted the helpless demon up and began to speak a language he didn’t recognize.  The damage that had shown on her body was no more as she continued her chant. All he could do was stare in wonder at the woman he loved.  The demon in her grasp began to choke and cry out, but she continued. 

 

“What the hell is going on?  How did she…”  Dean started as he made his way over with Cas in tow.  The three of them stood off to the side and watched in awe as the woman they had spent all this time trying to protect, destroyed the only thing that would ever threaten her, claiming now that she would be their protector, their guardian if ever anything threatened them.

 

“Gabriel…”  Cas mumbled softly.  “The grace she is using…it’s Gabriel’s…”  He swayed on his feet as Dean held him up. 

 

Sam couldn’t believe his ears.  Gabriel was alive?  And not only that, but gave Riley his grace to bring her back, to save them?  Why would he-

 

His thoughts were cut short when Riley spoke the last of her chant and gave a smile.  “My father wants a word with you.  He is not happy with you, Xaphan.”  The demon, in his struggle to live, dropped the vial of her grace on the ground, where it rolled to her feet. 

 

Sam’s mind went blank as he heard those words…daddy…Gabriel’s grace.  Did that mean…

 

Riley looked down and gave a happy smile before turning back to the demon, letting him see her eyes shine a brilliant gold color.  “Tell daddy I said hi.”  She quickly stopped on the vial, shattering it under her shoe and releasing it.  As the faded golden light of her own grace rose up to meet her, the brighter golden grace of Gabriel rose from her chest and slammed into the demon, making him scream in agony before he turned to dust. 

 

Riley felt her grace settle itself into her soul and she gave a happy sigh.  But it didn’t last long, her body felt heavy and weak, making her fall forward.  But thankfully the strong arms of her favorite Winchester were there for her.  “Sam…”  She said softly as she tried to smile up at him.  But she was too tired, so she just drifted off into unconsciousness, knowing she was safe in his arms again. 


	21. Chapter 21

Sam sat in the chair next to his and Riley’s bed as he watched her sleep.  His hands were wrapped around one of hers, holding it as if it were his lifeline.  He was hunched over, propped up with his elbows as he leaned over a bit further to give her hand a kiss.  “You’re going to be alright, Ri.”  He whispered.  He knew she couldn’t hear him, but honestly…it was more for him to hear. 

 

Castiel said she would make a full recovery, but it didn’t ease Sam’s heart.  He wouldn’t be convinced until she was awake, wrapped up in his arms, where he could keep her safe.  Sam gulped as he remembered the warehouse, the power she had from Gabriel’s grace…her father’s grace…  It was hard to believe that this sweet woman was the daughter of the trickster. 

 

“Hey…any change?”  He heard Dean’s gruff voice ask from the doorway.  He would top in every half hour or so to check on Sam, bring him food or something to drink if need be. 

 

“Not yet…” Sam sighed as he looked up to Riley’s face.  She seemed so peaceful, as though she hadn’t just died and then came back to life. 

 

“She will.  Cas said she just needed rest.”  Sam hummed in agreement as both hunter just spent a moment of silence, watching over their fallen friend.  Dean scoffed before speaking.  “Can’t believe she is Gabriel’s daughter.  How does someone so nice come from such a pain in the ass?” 

 

Sam nodded as he looked over Riley.  He wouldn’t have noticed it before, but now that he knew…he could see the similarity.  Her eyes, how they were a brown, almost golden with her grace.  Her smaller stature.  Her playful attitude.  Her love of sweets.  That thought make him huff out a soft chuckle as he shook his head.

 

“What?”  Dean asked as he sipped his coffee. 

 

Sam looked up to his brother and just sighed.  “Strawberry syrup.”  The meaning wasn’t lost on Dean.  They both remembered that little clue that gave up the trickster at the mystery spot.  Dean gave a soft chuckle along with Sam as they began to let the pieces fall in play.  In actuality, her strong powers, two sets of wings, the sweets, playful…they probably should have figured that out sooner.

 

“Let’s just hope that when Gabriel is back in action they don’t tag team us with pranks…”  Dean grumbled, making Sam smile.  He turned his attention back to Riley as he sighed.  He would happily take Riley and Gabriel’s tricks if it meant she would just wake-

 

Riley made a small sound as her eye brows furrowed together.  Sam’s breath caught in his throat for a moment as his heart started to pound in his chest.  “Riley?  Riley, can you hear me?”

 

She sighed as she shifted in the bed.  “I’ll give you two some space…”  Dean said softly as he made a quick exit, pulling Sam’s bedroom door shut on the way out. 

 

“Ri…”  Sam said as he shifted up to sit on the bed. 

 

Riley’s eyes fluttered open and looked around for a moment, a little dazed and confused.  It took her mind a moment to remember what happened.  With dying, and heaven, and Gabriel, and Xaphan.  He took in a deep breath and let it out, trying to get her mind to slow. 

 

“Ri…I’m right here.”  She heard Sam’s voice say softly.  Her eyes opened again and she let out a big smile as she stared into those hazel eyes.

 

“S-Sam?”  She pushed herself up and wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him close as she let herself take in his touch and scent and how his hair would tickler her nose and cheek when she hugged him, how his hands were always so warm.

 

“I’m here…”  He said softly as he wrapped her up in his arms.  Tears began to fall down his cheeks as he let all of his pent up emotion out. 

 

“Sam?  Sam, what’s wrong?”  Riley pulled away as she felt his shoulders begin to shake as he tried to fight off the tears.  She was quick to wipe them away and put his face in her hands.  “It’s over now…”  She said with a big smile.  “Why are you crying?” 

 

“I lost you.”  He said softly.  His eyes held that heartbreak, that moment of loss in them.  When he saw her body go limp and lifeless…. “You died.  I…I wouldn’t hold you again…I wouldn’t kiss you again…I lost it all…” 

 

Riley’s tears began to flow as she listened to Sam’s words.  After all the bad he has been through, and now what happened.  She pressed her head against his as she whispered to him.  “I’m not going anywhere this time.  I promise.”  She leaned forward and gave him a deep kiss, wanting to steal away all those sad and heartbreaking thoughts.  “I love you, Sam.” 

 

“I love you, too.”  He whispered back as he reached up and ran his fingers through her hair.  He gave her a little smile and pulled her in for another kiss. 

 

Words didn’t have to be spoken.  Thoughts didn’t have to be voiced.  They knew all that needed to be known, and they knew that.  So instead of talking, spending hours just using their words, they used their actions instead, showing each other how much they loved one another, how much they cared, making silent promises of devotion and protection and support.

 

000

 

Riley laid her head against Sam’s chest as they curled up for bed.  Dean had cooked some amazing burgers for dinner, and they all had dinner together as a family.  Castiel popped in for a bit, but then stated he needed to go to heaven to check on things.  Dean went off to be, saying he wanted an early start to get to fixing Baby, who was not looking good because of the accident, which left Riley and Sam on their own.

 

“Does it bother you?”  Riley asked as she listened to Sam’s heartbeat, drawing senseless patterns on his chest and stomach. 

 

“Does what bother me?”  Sam asked as he pulled her closer into him.  The dark room hid their faces, which Riley was glad for.  She knew that Sam would have seen her worried look and fretted over this all night otherwise. 

 

“Gabriel…being my dad.  I know you aren’t a fan of his. You told me once that-.”

 

“I know.”  Sam shifted up and turned on the light, before looking down at Riley.  “But I don’t care about that anymore.  I love you, Ri.  And if that means Gabriel comes around, then fine.  As long as you’re here, that’s all I care about, all I want…but it would be nice if you could try to keep him in line.” 

 

Riley beamed up at him, taking in every word.  “I’ll do my best…but he is an archangel, and my father, so…no promises.” 

 

Sam chuckled as he pulled Riley in for another kiss, probably the hundredth time that night, savoring every moment of it, before he relaxed back on the bed.  Pulling her back into his chest as he settled down for the night.


	22. Chapter 22

6 Months Later

 

Sam was slipping on his socks when he heard footsteps running down the hall.  He had just enough time to look up before Riley came bolting around the corner and jumped onto the bed with a giggle.  Sam had just enough time to catch his bearings before she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss. 

 

“If Dean asks, I was here the whole time!” She giggled as she settled against the bed, making herself look like she had been relaxing in here with Sam.

 

“What did you did you?”  Sam asked with a chuckle, but Riley only gave him a little wink, making him smile wider.

 

“Riley?!”  Sam heard Dean yell as he got up from the bed.  He looked over to Riley and sighed.  Riley gave him a puppy dog look and he started laughing.

 

“You are going to get me in trouble one day, you know that right?”  He looked up as Dean walked in and was fuming.

 

“Where are they?”  She said as he glared at Riley. 

 

“Where are what?  Dean, are you alright?”  Riley sat up on the bed and gave him a worried look. 

 

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean scoffed.  A couple months ago, Gabriel’s recovery was finished and he was able to return to Earth.  And since that happened, he has been spending more time at the bunker.  And unfortunately, that meant Riley’s trickster side came out, and they would get into some mischief together.  Apparently mischief is genetic. 

 

“Where are my car keys, Riley…Seriously, I need to go on a supply run.” 

 

Riley stuck to her guns as she looked over to Sam, who just shook his head no.  She deflated as she gave a pouting face.  “Fine…they are in the library.” 

 

Dean turned around in the hunt for his keys as Riley looked over to Sam.  “Thought I was in here the whole time?”  She said as she reclined back on the bed. 

 

Sam smiled down at her as he quickly crawled up the bed to hover over her.  “I’m not getting into pranks that involve Baby...”  He said softly as he leaned down and gave Riley a soft kiss. 

 

“RILEY!”  Dean screamed, interrupting their moment.

 

“Babe…you’re playing with fire.”  Sam said sternly as he looked down at Riley. 

 

Her face went into one of mischief as she pulled Sam down for another kiss. 

 

000

 

Sam and Riley walked down the hallway of the bunker, getting their stuff together for the next hunt, when they heard Gabriel and Dean going at it. 

 

“Dean-o, I’m telling you!  It wasn’t me!”  Gabriel shouted back as Sam and Riley walked around the corner.  Once Gabriel caught sight of Riley.  “You, little lady, I have to hand it to you!  This was a good one!” He smiled as he looked over to Dean.  “You got yourself a true trickster on your hands, boys.”  He gave Dean a wink before smiling towards Riley.  “So proud of you.”  He said in a cooing voice as he laid his hand over his heart. 

 

Riley started giggling as she saw Gabriel just take off, leaving her and the boys in the library.

 

“Riley…get my keys down…”  Dean stated flatly.

 

“Down?”  Sam asked as Riley took a step off to the side and gave Dean a quick wink before she was gone as well.

 

“Riley?!” Dean shouted as he took off to look for wherever Riley went. 

 

Sam just laughed as he began to look around for Dean’s keys.  Even though they had been through so much, they had finally gotten to a good place.  Gabriel stopped by about once a week to check in and offer any help.  Sam, Dean, and Riley were back to hunting.  And in honesty, Sam hadn’t been happier.  He loved going to sleep every night knowing Riley was right there, watching movies, and even pulling pranks.  Because, yes…even if Dean didn’t know it yet, Sam had a hand in some of the pranks. 

 

It was then that Sam broke out in laughter as he finally spotted Dean’s keys…duct taped to the celling in the library, where only an angel, or a Nephilim, could reach.  He smiled as he heard a whoosh and felt Riley’s arms wrap around his waist.  He pulled her around and into a kiss, enjoying having the woman he loves safe and protected, by his side. 


End file.
